Frosted
by Dawn-Of-Indescribable-Colors
Summary: The daughter of Pitch Black is an outcast and a dark spirit. She has no right to fall for Jack Frost. Worlds will collide...WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT
1. Prologue

**So, here's my new idea! I find Jack Frost in Rise of the Guardians super attractive, so I felt I had to do something about it. Be warned, this story is not for kids. It's mature and far darker than the movie. If you've not seen the movie, but are a fan of my other works, give it a try. You might like it... Listen to (yes, I'm starting this again):**

**Reclusion - Anberlin**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

_**Prologue**_

For me, take your kid to work day was always a bit of a problem. Don't get me wrong-I understand why my father didn't want to take me, but...I don't know. Would one time really have hurt that much?

The answer was and is yes.

It did-and I blame myself. I begged him until his ears fell off. In the end, it was most likely out of annoyance and pity, rather than an actual interest in me.

My father's Pitch, by the way.

Pitch Black.

A ridiculous name, I know-but I suppose, for a man who raises a child on a steady diet of nightmares and apprehension, it's rather fitting.

He did take me to work with him. Only once, mind you-but once was enough.

I saw the nightmares he gave to little kids-saw the fear register on their faces. I know I should've been afraid, myself-should've been disappointed or disgusted by my father...

But for some ludicrous reason, I found it all fascinating.

I guess it was a good thing he wasn't the best kind of father. It made it that much easier for him to teach me the art of fear.

I was the bastard child of a Reaper-a bringer of death. So you can imagine what a dangerous mix fear and death turned out to be.

It made me one of a kind.

It made me a demon.

Hell, at least I looked normal-well, sort of.

I could've passed as a heavily devoted gothic. The black hair-the yellow eyes. People usually steered clear of me.

Oh, yeah-I'm visible. I don't really count as a Guardian or an antihero. I'm kind of an in-between that no one wants to talk about...and after my father died, everyone seemed to forget about me.

My mother forced me into a human school-a small high school in the microscopic town of Black River, Michigan. At first, I didn't mind. I felt more powerful than all the other kids.

If they pissed me off, I could give them night terrors for a week.

But then I started to lose interest, and before I knew it, I was an outcast.

I sat in the back of classrooms, and all my teachers wondered why the small potted plants around me died each week.

I let my hair fall in my eyes, noticing that the sinister look helped to ward people off, and slowly but surely became an untouchable.

It was perfect.

Why does everything that's ever perfect for me die?

Oh, right...bringer of death...


	2. Frozen Remembrance

**Alright, here we go. I hope you guys like this story, despite the weirdness :) Listen to:**

**It Only Hurts - Default**

**Enjoy :)**

**_Chapter One_  
**

**_Frozen Remembrance _**

The stupid green thing was taunting me, I was sure. What, with its happy living leaves and that ridiculous flower growing out the top.

As Mrs. Davidson droned on about the Civil War, I glared at it.

And then I realized that I was staring down a plant.

So, with a quick glance to find the rest of the class either asleep or drooling as they watched their teacher, I turned and blew a quick breath.

Instantly, the green disease turned black and wilted, the dead leaves falling off, forming a black carpet around the pot on the desk.

I smiled to myself.

"Collis!" Mrs. Davidson barked quite abruptly, and I started, turning to look at her. "I _know _you remember the day the Civil War ended. Would you mind enlightening the rest of us?"

With an angry sigh, I slouched further back into my chair and offered casually, "It depends on what you think was _really _the end of it. The surrender-or the last guts to hit the ground..."

There were a few groans from the other students, and Mrs. Davidson grimaced.

I shrugged, "Just calling it like it is..."

"Yes, quite-thank you for that Collis. Let's just say, for time's sake, we're talking about the surrender."

"April 9th, 1865," I grinned at her slightly surprised expression. "It was a Sunday."

After a few moments of silence, she cleared her throat and returned to teaching without so much as a word to me.

I didn't care.

I liked it that way.

It was a hot and dreary day outside, and briefly, as I stared out the window, I wondered where that bastard Frost was when you needed him.

I _hated _the heat.

Things that died in heat tended to stink, so you could imagine my distress.

And hell, if I couldn't kill anything, I might as well've died of boredom.

Lucky enough for me, things started to get more interesting on my walk to the forest that night. For the first time in half a year, a Guardian found me...

I was headed to the hollow I called home. My mother didn't want anything to do with me most days, so I resolved to live alone. But sleeping in the heat did start to get miserable after a while.

The moment I turned to skip a rock across the small pond on my right, I heard a loud thud and whirled around.

There in front of me, arms crossed, tapping one of his overlarge feet, was the goddamned Easter Bunny.

"Oh, well good evening, Sir Egghead," I swept into a bow before him. "Lose one of your eggs, did you?"

"You're bitter as ever, I see," he remarked in that heavy Australian accent.

I scoffed, turning away, "What do you expect? Flowers and rainbows? For one, I don't do rainbows, Mate," I mocked his accent. "And furthermore, my father _died, _Moron. Think twice before you believe I'll be happy about it."

"You jumped off the radar, Deathhead. That's illegal."

"Ooh...illegal! Hate to break it to you, but I was never a part of your little clan of do-gooders. I don't want to be, either. Leave me be, or I swear I'll rot your eggs this Easter."

I could sense him glaring at the back of my head.

"I'm curious, though..." I continued. "How'd you find me?"

"Jack did."

I stiffened, "I hardly think that's true. If it wasn't obvious, Jack's not been here for months."

"Mate doesn't have to frost things to move-unlike you."

My hands clenched into fists. I knew what he was referring to.

Every step I took was marked. If I was walking on grass, it died. Flowers wilted-trees went to rot. It was impossible for me to get anywhere near a garden.

I had trouble, I'll admit.

"Leave me be, _bunny. _I don't have a fucking thing to say to you."

"It's our business what you do," he warned.

"Is it?" I spun around. "Last I checked, it was my father you were concerned about. Going to kill me too?"

The rabbit huffed, thumping his foot more ferociously.

"Normally, I wouldn't bother," he said, "But..."

"But _what?"_

"Jack's concerned."

"Why the fuck does Jack care?" I tried to ignore the stirring in my gut.

"He used to talk to you when you were a kid. Says you were friends."

"That was before my father died," I spat.

"Listen..." the bunny sighed, "about Pitch-"

"Save it," I shook my head. "I don't want to hear it."

"Well you're bloody well gonna hear it, kid! Jack wants to talk to you-"

"I don't want to-"

"And I'm not getting in that boy's way. He's got a wicked temper. _You know that."_

"He may as well talk to a wall," I walked toward the bank of the pond, finally skipping the rock I held.

"Give him a chance to talk some sense into you. You could be a great addition to the-"

"DON'T YOU DARE...ask me to join you," I growled. "Death and fear don't mix with the puppy love you give to kids. The only thing I bring to this world is realism. So let me teach the truth in peace."

The bunny finally seemed to give up. With a defeated huff, he tapped his foot and a hole appeared in the ground next to him, "Jack's on his way. I don't care what you say, but you're not gonna harm my mate, alright? Are we clear?"

I glared at him, "Crystal."


	3. Frozen Confrontation

**Here's the second one. Hope you like it. Listen to:**

**The Morning After - Dave Porter**

**Enjoy :)**

**_Chapter Two_  
**

**_Frozen Confrontation_**

One could not help but admire him.

As a bringer of death, I was so used to watching beauty die. But you can't just kill Jack Frost-this I learned from my father.

And Jack was beautiful, alright. With that feathery, wind-tossed hair, whiter than snow and speckled with frost, though it looked soft to the touch. His eyes-ah, hell-his _eyes..._

Such a shocking electric blue, it made you want to die.

I loved that he only went barefoot. That he was so tall he always hit the tree branches he passed with his head, and by extension, froze them.

He had a cold look about him-but of course he did. His lips were almost purple, as if he'd spent the night in an igloo. Maybe he had...but all I could think about was wanting to kiss those frozen lips.

I mentally slapped myself.

_Idiot-_-he was one of the Guardians. He helped to kill my father.

Oh, but it was so hard to ignore the pull between us. Though I would never admit it aloud, and he probably wouldn't either, we were drastically similar.

The only difference was that the things he touched slept-they didn't die.

Still, I loved that he had such an uncontrollable affect on the world. He could embrace a woman and never feel her warmth, while at the same time give her hypothermia.

I could embrace a man and drain him of all his energy, all his happiness...

It was the same story on a different day.

We were loners, he and I. But, oh..._oh, _I wished...

God, how many dreams had I had about him? About wrapping my arms around those broad, sloping shoulders and smiling-proving to him that the cold could in no way affect me. Watching, wondering, waiting to see if that boyish grin would falter because he rested in the arms of a corpse.

I'd bet my life it wouldn't...

_Collis, get a grip!_

I'd been staring at him-like a moron...or a stalker. Take your pick.

He was sitting on the fence beside the pond, twirling his staff in one hand, his other arm draped casually over his knee, waiting for me to say something.

I sighed inwardly.

_Here we go again..._

It was always the same. That stupid, clever banter that wasn't even clever anymore. You killed my father, your father tried to hurt the children, blah, blah, blah...

I wanted a conversation with him to go somewhere for once! To actually attain some heat or real anger, some depth. I wanted to know things, to tell him things...

But no. The huge, invisible obstacle that was my father still sat between us. It would never be easy.

Hell, it would probably never work.

So, I resolved not to try, "Well, well, well...Captain Cold back from his rendezvous with the giggle team? I'm so pleased. Maybe he could do something about this heat wave right about now? That would be nice..."

"Nice to see you too, Collis."

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want, Jack? The rabbit says you're concerned, so you're concerned. If you want to tell me why, do so. If not, there's the road." I pointed just to be extra helpful, and _he _rolled his eyes this time.

Rolled his big, blue, beautiful-

_Stop it!_

"Listen, Collis. I've been watching you-"

"And that's not creepy at all-"

"Collis! Jesus...I'm watching _out _for you. We were friends when you were a kid-"

"Don't even go there. I was five, Jack. I don't remember a thing. And anyway, it was probably just me, staring up at you-starstruck. Ooh...Jacky Frost and my daddy know each other. Too bad I didn't know Jacky would murder daddy in the future!" I realized how loud I was yelling and immediately shrunk back, directing my eyes at the ground.

Jack hopped off the fence, and I watched his feet approach, "You're lying, Collis." His words were surprisingly gentle. "You _do_ remember it. You used to call me Jacky."

I flushed, which would've been a shock for anyone. I was as pale as a ghost.

"That was just a guess," I said quickly.

"Nope! Collis Black _does _remember me!" his voice was annoyingly joyous. "I'm so pleased," he mocked.

"Oh, just shut up and freeze something, Jack."

"Go kill a plant, Coll," he retorted.

I tried to mask the sting of it, shrugging weakly, "That's all I'm good for anyway." I nodded goodbye and started to walk away, back toward the forest.

"Ah, hell-Collis! You know I'm only joking."

"I know," I called over my shoulder. "That's all you ever do."

A gust of wind brushed up around me and Jack landed a few feet ahead, crossing his arms, "_Collis..."_

"What, Jack? I honestly don't know why you're so interested in me-in fact, why _any _of you are interested in me." I threw up my hands in exasperation. "I'm just a bad feeling in the back of someone's mind. I've never killed anybody and a little nightmare now and then's not gonna wreck your Sandman's believers. _Leave me alone." _

"I don't see it like that," he stressed.

"Yeah you do. You all do. See this?" I reached out and pressed lightly on the top of his hand. Within seconds, a purplish bruise formed on the skin. "That's all I am to you."

Jack glanced at the bruise while I rubbed my chilled fingers, then stared straight at me, and I was forced to suck in a breath and hold it.

Lord, I hated making eye contact with him.

It made you lose track of everything. Space, time-the world around you.

"It doesn't have to be this way," he whispered.

"Yes, it does..." I passed him with a sigh. "Go with your gut, Jack. It's worked for you before."

He murmured something I couldn't quite hear, but it sounded like, "No."


	4. Frozen Distress

**Alright guys, thanks for all the support even though it's still early. I'm trying not to move this relationship too fast, because that would be unrealistic-but don't worry. It won't be long. Listen to:**

**Better Alone - Carolina Liar  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**_Chapter Three_  
**

**_Frozen Distress  
_**

The Guardians gave me a week of peace and quiet after that-but that was it. Apparently, after doing a little research, I learned that I had in fact committed a crime. Bastard child or not, I was still involved somehow.

_Apparently_, I couldn't just disappear.

But I guess I'd been expecting them to intervene for a long time now...

It was a Friday evening, I remember, and I was laying on my back, staring up at the stars. Those, at least, I wouldn't kill with my presence.

I remember that my hand had been resting on the log beside me.

I remember how it froze to it.

"You're too stubborn," I muttered, prying my hand off the wood and turning onto my side.

"Again, I repeat: _Concerned." _His voice came from above me, and I gasped, my eyes flicking upward, startled.

His foot was dangling off the branch above me, and he himself was seated comfortably up high in the tree, not looking at me.

"I doubt that," I huffed, turning away again-curling into myself so I wouldn't have to look at him. "You never care."

"Contrary to popular belief," he began, not sounding the least bit offended, "I'm not a complete ass."

I snorted, "Keep telling yourself that."

"What-" he hopped down from the tree quite abruptly, crouching over me, his proximity impossible to ignore, "you think I am?"

"Yes, actually-I do," I shifted to lay the other way.

"Ouch-that stings, Colly."

"_Don't_...call me Colly," I growled.

"Oh. Sorry, Colly. I'll work on it."

"Agh!" I rolled over swiftly and knocked him off balance. He toppled off me, lightly landing on the grassy ground.

Standing over him, I fixed the most menacing expression I could onto my face, "_What do you want me to do? _All this lead up-all these cryptic explanations! Just tell me what I've done wrong, how I can fix it and then leave me alone!"

Jack eyed me curiously, slowly getting to his feet.

"Come with me, Collis," he said carefully. "We'll help you straighten things out."

"There's nothing to straighten out-and I don't want your help. If this is a peace offering, I don't accept," and I pivoted, ducking into the hollow of the tree that led to my small underground home.

"And you say I'm stubborn..." I heard him grumble. Seconds later, he was inside-within my personal living space-and I tried not to lose my head. I kept my back to him, clenching one hand into a fist at my side as I yanked a canister of Pringles off the table.

"You need to leave," I whispered.

In a breath, he was right behind me, bracing his hands on the table, blocking me with his body. "You need to stop," he murmured in my ear.

I could not help but shiver.

He was close. _Too _close. And I didn't want this-this awful stirring in my gut that one could easily mistake for fear. I knew deep down that it wasn't fear-it was desire.

And _that _was what terrified me.

"_Please,_" I whispered desperately, my fight dissipating without my consent, "this is all I have."

"Silence-brooding...that is nothing. You have _nothing." _

The first tear I had shed since my father's death streaked down my face-and, gritting my teeth, I whirled around, gasping when I found us only inches apart.

"You know what I do..." I breathed, my whole body trembling, "I would kill everything. Everything that is good and beautiful in your world." I couldn't stop it. I was crying heavily-right in front of him.

_Me. _

The epitome of bitterness, callousness.

I was weeping like an infant.

Jack stared at me with a strange expression that might've been sorrow. Reaching out, he gently dabbed his thumbs along my cheeks, freezing the tears.

I let my eyes meet his rather fearlessly this time-and slowly but surely, I began to sink into them...to fall into their depths. Wondrous...breathtaking...

_Stop! Stop! Stop!_

I blinked and dropped my gaze. The moment was gone, and with a sigh, Jack stepped back, giving me space.

Brushing the frost he'd speckled onto me off my cheeks, I turned back to the table, pushing away the Pringles and snatching up a bottle of Pepsi instead. "I don't think you're a bad man, Jack," I murmured, slowly unscrewing the top as if entranced by it.

After taking a large swig, I faced him once more, "And that's why I can't go with you. The rabbit didn't offer me sanctuary-not like you are. He told me I could be of assistance. _Assistance, _Jack...not that I could come and live with you."

He leaned back against the dirt wall, crossing his arms, and I tried to ignore the attraction I felt.

"Would you _want_ to come?" he asked softly.

"That doesn't matter. There's no use talking hypotheticals. I would not be accepted in your home, Jack. If anything, I would start a war-"

"_I want to know," _he said so forcefully it was almost a growl, stepping toward me-looming over my head.

I sucked in a breath, gazing up at him with frightened eyes, "I...I-_can't_, Jack. I'm sorry."

He huffed angrily in my face, turning and heading toward the hole that lead to the surface. But he stopped there, demanding, "So that's it? Nothing's going to change?"

I sat down in defeat, my head sinking into my hands. I was tired-so, _so _tired. "No...nothing changes. It's the way it has to be."

There was a long silence, and I thought perhaps that he might've left-that I could breathe again. But upon looking up, I found his tall, slender form still waiting in the doorway.

"You're a beautiful girl, Collis..." he said, his voice deep-final, and I either went very red or very pale.

"Don't waste the life ahead of you."

And he turned to leave.

Ah, hell-what can I say? I panicked...

"Wait, Jack!" I sprang up from the ground, rushing to him, and before I knew it, I'd wrapped my hands around his arm, pulling him back.

He looked shocked-shocked and a little of something else I couldn't quite name.

As the cold of his skin seeped into me, the sense started to bleed out. I looked down at his arm rather bashfully, rubbing my thumb in a dazed circle.

"You...you'll come back-won't you?" I whispered nervously.

"Have to..." he replied, and it was something of a croak-like his throat had run dry, "there's a cold front due."

A ghost of a smile colored my face, "Come and see me, won't you? When it happens..."

"Thought we were enemies."

"We were-we probably still are...I...I just..."

_Oh, shit...don't do it!_

"I can't help it."

"Can't help what?"

"I..."

_No..._

The words were forming in my brain, and just when they prepared to fire, I swallowed them back and forced out, "Nothing. I-um...goodnight, Jack."

And I let my hands slip from his arm, retreating back into the small space I called home.


	5. Frozen Collision

**Oh, my patient readers! Sorry this took so long, but I think you'll find it's worth it :) This is the breaking point. The _collision, _as it were. Listen to:**

**Flowers for a Ghost - Thriving Ivory  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**_Chapter Four_  
**

**_Frozen Collision  
_**

The weeks before the cold front were lonesome. Warm, boring and lifeless. I didn't stop going to classes at Black River High, but I didn't put any more effort into them either.

I missed my father.

I missed Jack.

I don't know-maybe the idea of someone out there who still cared about me was comforting. Maybe I was just distracted by it.

I didn't have feelings for Jack. Never. No way in the hottest corner of Hell. I didn't, I wouldn't...I..._couldn't. _

It just went beyond nature.

_Find the sum of all the interior angles for the polygon shown._

"No, thank you," I said to myself.

I turned the test in blank and stalked out of the classroom before the bell rang, thrusting my hands into my pockets as I went. Day to day life was getting gruesomely old. I was tired of being asked if my parents could meet for a conference with the teachers, no doubt to discuss my behavior-or lack of such, rather. I was tired of explaining that, no, I didn't have any parents.

Of course that wasn't how I said it. It was always, "oh, they're away. Vacationing." or "they're very busy," or plainly and simply sick. Excuses, excuses...

I glided my hand across the lockers as I strolled down the hallway, hardly a speckle of energy left in me to care about anything at the moment. When I reached the girl's bathroom, I slipped inside, locked the main door and dropped my bag with a sigh.

Pulling a pack of Marlboro's out of my pocket, I lifted a cigarette to my mouth. But just as I went to light it, a voice resonated off the thin walls, "That's really not healthy, Colls."

Without even batting an eyelash, although within I was racing around the room, bouncing off the walls, I lit the cigarette, took a drag and said calmly, "You're aware this is the _girl's _restroom."

Moments later, I saw his reflection in the bathroom mirror-saw him standing behind me, one brow raised, patient and gorgeous as ever.

"Yeah...so?" he shrugged.

"Last I checked, you had the male anatomy." The smoke rose in front of me, and I hopped up on the counter to disable the smoke alarm.

Jack watched me curiously, and then, with a dark smirk, challenged, "Last you checked?"

My foot slipped and I slammed down onto my tailbone, the counter's hard porcelain most definitely bruising me.

"W-_What?" _

Jack moved gracefully forward, turning around to lift himself onto the counter and sit beside me, "You said 'last you checked.' Been touching me while I sleep, baby?"

With furious glare, my cheeks flaming, I lifted my heel and slammed it down, aiming for his groin, "No-but I could _make _this the right bathroom for you!"

He evaded my heel easily, although I'm not sure how, and with a boyish laugh, floated away from me to rest on the edge of a stall.

"I thought you wanted me to come back, Collis," he said, and though the laughter was still in his voice, there was an undertone to it.

The memory flashed before me and I shook it away, "I was obviously not thinking straight. You shouldn't have taken advantage of me, Jack."

"Pray tell-how did I "take advantage of you."' he used air quotes as he spoke.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, wincing as my tailbone throbbed, and said confusedly, "Well..._you know..."_

"I don't think I do."

"Jesus, Jack-can you give a girl a break? Have you _looked _in a mirror lately?" And then I tucked my head into my sweatshirt to hide my embarrassment.

"I...don't understand..."

I could tell by his tone that he was genuinely confused this time. But...I couldn't. There was no way I could say it out loud.

_You're beautiful._

_Handsome._

_Your eyes._

_Your face._

_Your body._

"It's nothing. Never mind," I mumbled.

"Collis..." he nudged my cheek gently with his cold, bare foot, and I shivered.

"What, Jack? I thought you had a cold front to take care of."

I took another long drag from my cigarette, watching the smoke fog up the mirror.

There was an aching silence...and then he heaved a great sigh, jumping down from the stall, "You're never going to accept it."

I scoffed, "Accept _what?"_

"That people care about you. That _I _care about you."

I did my best to ignore the warmth that flooded into me. "You only care because you think I'm a threat."

_What are you doing, Collis? Don't. Isolate. Him. _

"Think what you will-but one of these days, you're going to have a husband, kids-a _family..._and you are going to have to accept that they love you."

With a doubtful sniff, I turned away from him again, staring at my pathetic reflection in the mirror, "No one would marry _me..."_

"You know that isn't true," he squinted at me in disbelief. "You _must." _

"Well, I don't, so..."

"Oh, for FUCK'S SAKE!"

I jumped, turning in shock to stare at him.

I had never heard that word come out of his mouth.

Within a millisecond, he was upon me, gripping my shoulders roughly and giving me a violent shake.

"_Don't you understand!? This sadness! This pain! It's killing you, Collis! IT'S KILLING YOU!" _

My eyes widened even more, if possible, and a nervous laugh bubbled its way out from my lips, "I think you're being a bit dramatic, Ja-"

"I am _completely serious! _This is why they sent me, Collis! You are going to die! This...this "gift" that you have...it's a disease. A terminal fucking disease! It is a cancer inside of you, baby, and _you are going to die!" _His eyes were frantic-horrified, and his hands had frozen around my arms.

In sudden realization of how tightly he was holding me, his tense body forcefully relaxed, and he wrenched his hands off of me to set them more gently on my shoulders. From there, his head sunk, forehead brushing against mine.

"If-if you don't stop this...get some help...you're going to die. And I will be _damned _if I let that happen."

I was at a loss for words.

His rage-the shouting-still seemed to echo in the bathroom, and I was vaguely aware of my cigarette burning my hand.

I dropped it.

"I-I don't-I...don't..._no, _Jack. I can't be. I-I don't feel as if I'm-"

"It's the combination-your mother and your father's blood. The mix is deadly." The words were coming out so fast, I could barely understand them. "But-I won't let it, baby! I promise. Never. Never fucking _ever. _You're not going to. I promise you. I swear on my goddamned soul, you _will not die."_

One quipped, long-held breath escaped me-but that was all.

And for some reason...some awful, cursed reason...the only thing I could say was, "That's why they sent you..."

Jack's electric eyes locked on mine, as if daring me to say it.

"That's the only reason you're here. I knew there had to be something-"

With an enraged growl, his frostbitten hands fisted in my hair, he yanked me forward and our lips crushed together.

The lifeless death of my own to the icy enigma of his...

Oh, good god...

_Oh. My. God._

Oh god, save me.

I was done.

I was gone.

I had fallen.

This was everything in the world. This was life to me. He was _breathing _life into me. Those marvelous lips, blue as winter, moving over my own.

That was all in existence.

I gave a small yelp of both shock and desire, and he swallowed the sound, pressing harder against me.

_Oh..._

More.

More!

_More!_

I grabbed at the old, withered collar of his sweatshirt, dragging him to me. _Anything_. Anything at all to get him closer.

This was it.

We had _collided. _

Another breathless moan escaped me, and it seemed to jumpstart him.

His hands slid down to my hips and he clutched me so tight I thought I would burst-in the good way.

Shoving me up against the wall, there was no more gentle Jack. I knew now-or perhaps I had always guessed-that this would not be a gentle love. This would be rough, fiery..._desperate._

And by god, I wanted that.

In fact, I wanted very ungodly things at this moment.

I wanted to glide my hand down his strong, frozen torso and go for the fasten on his pants.

I wanted to touch him.

I wanted to _grab _him.

Fuck!

He hadn't even put his tongue in my mouth yet-speaking of which...

I opened my mouth wide, inviting him in, and he wasted no time, slamming his ice-cold tongue inside, pressing it against the roof of my mouth.

We began a sort of oral battle for dominance, sucking, nipping, even _biting _each other.

He jerked my chin roughly to the side, and I could feel the blissful bruises forming. Guiding his mouth down the curve of my neck, he acted with such skill that I was a little intimidated.

Where had this...this _beast _come from?

He was working diligently on a love bruise that would appear, certainly, on a very obvious place at the middle of my neck.

I didn't care.

I was _so fucking beyond _caring.

And then he pulled away.

Too soon. Fuck! Much too soon!

He must've known I was aching for him.

We looked flustered-hell we looked as if we'd practically had sex.

And then I realized there was a girl knocking forcefully on the bathroom door, "Hey! Open up! Come on-people need to go out here!"

The guilt was so evident on Jack's face that a horrible, steaming pain began in the pit of my stomach.

He hadn't liked it.

I'd done something wrong.

I must have.

But then he said, "I'm sorry. _Oh god_, I'm sorry."

I reached out toward him, but he was backing away.

"I-I just got-"

"No! Jack...wait!"

He disappeared.

But not before he said one last thing.

"From day one, Collis. _From day one..."_


	6. Frozen Thoughts

**Well, I hope you're all enjoying it. I, for one, am having a great time writing about these two. As always, I am open to requests, reviews, critiques and PM"s. Thanks for reading :) Listen to:**

**You - Breaking Benjamin  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**_Chapter Five_  
**

**_Frozen Thoughts  
_**

His last words echoed over and over relentlessly in my head.

_From day one, Collis...from day one._

What did that mean? What did any of this mean? How could he just leave like that-leave me breathless and confused, alone in a high school bathroom?

I stumbled drunkenly off the counter, walking slowly toward the door where the girl outside was still pounding. When I opened it, she stopped abruptly, eyeing me with suspicion.

I didn't recognize her, and I didn't give her a second glance.

I just brushed past in a wide-eyed daze.

Maybe she said something to me...maybe she didn't. I couldn't exactly remember.

All I _did _remember was walking out of the school, down the not-so-crowded street and into the forest. My fingers trailed absently along the wooden fence by the pond, and as I passed, I watched the water slowly go still.

And then a frost sprinkled across it-and it froze.

A warm, bubbling delight-sort of like champagne-filled me, and I thought to myself, a dark blush creeping across my cheeks,

_Jack was here._

My fingers left the fence to reach for my lips.

_And here..._

They traced down to the tender spot on my chin where he'd thrust my chin to the side.

_And here..._

Finally, they came to rest on what must've been a dark love bruise he'd formed on my neck. I massaged it gently as I walked, envisioning him in my head-remembering the feeling.

_And there._

My god, what was happening?

I'm sure this wasn't even _legal._

_Christ, _what would the Guardians do? Have me arrested? Maybe even killed...

Which brings me back to the other dilemma...

What the hell did he mean when he said I was going to die? Like-_literally? _He had to be joking!

He _had_ to be...

A sudden image of my father flashed before my eyes, and the warm buzz Jack had left within me was instantly gone, replaced by cold dread.

Would we share the same fate?

It would be poetic wouldn't it? His daughter dying the same way he had.

_Ergh! _I had to stop thinking about it.

I shook my head distinctly, pushing it away and trying to think once more of my first kiss. Of a memory people say would be timeless-I would never forget it.

Well, fuck-I didn't plan to.

I wanted him to do it again.

I wanted to do all those things I fantasized about doing in the bathroom.

_You're fucking shameless! _my conscience screamed. And it was the truth. If I did any of those things, I'm almost positive I wouldn't regret it.

Ah, I suppose this was where my true dark side was unleashed.

Through sex.

How..._interesting..._

Jack hadn't been gentle with me. Not one bit. And I'd loved that to high Heaven. In terms of why, I couldn't be sure.

I didn't think I was into Sadomasochism-but then again, I'd never tried it, so...

_Stop! Stop! Stop!_

My thoughts were taking frightening twists.

I needed to clear my head.

I needed to go kill something...get back into my normal routine.

With a huff of determination, I moved more quickly into the forest, clenching my fists and keeping my eyes peeled for any sign of green.

I found a particularly happy looking flower, growing out from underneath a rock-and without batting an eyelash, dried up its roots and watched it wilt.

Perhaps the strangest was the small sense of guilt I got.

I'd never felt it before-but it was there. Just a faint, invisible pulse in my gut that left as quick as it'd come.

I moved on, swallowing my discomfort.

It was getting dark, now, the sun setting peacefully behind me.

When I reached the hollow tree I called home, I found it decked impressively with icicles. It made me grin impulsively and I actually had to force myself to stop, running a hand down my face with both exhaustion and disbelief.

I wondered if he was still nearby.

The idea made hope stir in my chest.

"Jack!" I called out, not thinking. _"_Jack,are you there?"

SIlence.

I felt nothing but a soft breeze brushing up against my cheek. But I did not fail to notice that the breeze was _cold. _

Thank god-the damned heat wave was over.

But Jack was gone too.

He'd done his job.

With a defeated sigh, I retreated into the hollow, kicking off my shoes and pulling the wooden slab I'd made in front of the hole to block the wind.

My bed had never looked so enticing.

As soon as I'd dumped my sweatshirt on the chair and torn off my jeans, I climbed in half-naked and began the tiresome process of shutting off my brain.

Tonight, it would be especially difficult.

I knew I would be thinking about Jack.

About his hands-his lips. His _forcefulness._

_Oh..._it made me quiver with desire. Beneath my covers, I squeezed my thighs together, a low moan escaping my lips.

And just then, without warning, a large gust of wind shook through the hollow, blowing my sheets off and knocking over several glasses.

I gave a small yelp, shooting up to a sitting position.

What the hell?

I'd covered the entrance. The plank was still in place.

Growling in frustration, I got to my feet and moved toward the door, checking for holes in the wood.

As far as my hands could tell, there were none.

But...I could sense another presence in the room.

_Oh, god...it's Jack!_

I couldn't turn around.

Well-more like _wouldn't._

Glancing down at the floor n front of me, I searched in earnest for some sort of covering. I was only in my underclothes. Bra-underwear..._that was it._

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

_Fuck!_

And then the voice came.

"Don't scream."

And it wasn't Jack's.


	7. Frozen Intrusion

**Hehe...your reviews make me giggle. I want to thank all of you for the support and respect and love you have shown this story. It is young and the characters are still developing, therefore I am amazed at the already fervent reactions I am getting to it. That being said, this chapter is for you guys, creepy as it may be...Love to all! Listen to:**

**Change (In the House of Flies) - Deftones**

**Enjoy :)**

**_Chapter Six_  
**

**_Frozen Intrusion_**

When someone says "don't scream," that's usually the first thing you do. At least, that's what I thought. But I didn't.

I froze up, feeling as if every muscle in my body had cramped at once.

It was almost..._painful._

I knew that voice. I'd heard it once before, when I was an infant.

My mind should have been scrambling for a way to defend myself, or at least for a possible escape route, but...this is me we're talking about. I'm not rational. The only thing I could seem to draw to mind were Jack's words.

"_This is why they sent me, Collis! You are going to die!"_

...and I didn't know why I was thinking it.

"Sweet, _sweet_ Collis," the voice purred. "I'm sure you remember me..."

A violent retort shot up my throat, but it was choked by a weak and trembling whisper.

"Yes...yes, I remember you..."

My stomach was churning and I had to steady myself with the wall.

"Must say-you've grown up beautifully. Such a low voice...my, my..." even though I wasn't looking at him, I could feel his eyes raking over my body, "I get excited just hearing it."

Finally, I managed to voice my own thoughts, "What the hell do you want?"

He clucked his tongue, "Such a waste...you could be saying much prettier things..."

"I don't aim to please you!" Finally, steeling myself, I whirled around to face the filthy intruder. A vague memory of that sharp, smirking face leaning over me many years ago clouded before my eyes.

_You are going to die!_

With a wince, I tried to shake Jack's voice from my head-a horrible contrast as I stared at the man before me.

Alastor...the demon.

Of what, I couldn't remember-but I knew he was a bad one. Possibly one of the _worst._

"Ah-even more gorgeous from the front," he remarked, making no attempt to hide his tongue as it slithered across his lower lip. His face was handsome, there was no denying-but there was a cruelty to it that ruined the effect. Long black hair fell over his eyes...dark, forbidding, _red-pupiled _eyes.

I tried to ignore how much larger he was than me...how easy it would be for him to win-should I fight him.

_What do you mean, __should I?_My conscience screeched. _Of course you're going to fight him! _

"You have no right to be here," I bit out, gritting my teeth and crossing my arms to shield what I could of my exposed body.

"Don't I, though?" He examined his fingernails for a moment, and then took one large step toward me.

I froze up all over again, backing into the wall.

He laughed.

"Your father and I were close, you know. _Very _close."

"Don't talk about my father!" I growled.

With a cocked brow, he took another step-but I could back no further away.

If possible, a wholly more severe surge of panic ignited in my gut.

"Oh? Would you rather I talk about..." another step," this truly magnificent..." and another, "lethal..." closer, "_masterpiece _of a body."

Before I could even glare at him, his hands shot out and grabbed me by either side of my face.

With a gasp of horror and protest, I tried to yank away, a startled cry shaking out of my lips-but it was useless. He was much too strong for me.

"Don't look so surprised," he mewed, lowering his face toward mine. "With you dressed like this, how did you expect me to react?"

"Get out!" I shouted, wracking in his grip. I could feel bruises forming on my cheekbones-and not the good kind.

Speaking of which-

"What's this?" he whispered, and there was a genuine note of disbelief in his voice. I felt his fingers trace slowly over the love bite Jack had branded onto my throat.

And it made me furious.

What right had he to touch something so remarkable? So powerful? So loving? It had taken but a day, yet I had already decided that Jack was the only one who could touch me this way.

I despised the feel of this man-no-this _thing._

"Does she have a lover?" he breathed, likely trying to intoxicate me with the overly hot breath he panted onto my neck.

"Yes," I seethed. "She has a lover."

He made no move to back away. If anything, his grip proved tighter.

"Do tell..."

I was _not _about to endanger Jack. Alastor could go fuck himself.

"Fuck off," I spat.

"Language, Collis," he clicked his tongue again.

"I will ask you once more," I hissed. "_What do you want?"_

"Oh...nothing I don't already have," he mused, a dark smile spreading across his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, doesn't it?" He allowed his hands to travel downward onto my collarbone, and I abruptly began to struggle again.

What could I do?

Call out for Jack?

Somehow, the odds of Jack fighting a demon-_this _demon-didn't seem favorable.

Alastor buried his face into my neck, overwhelming me with a spicy scent, and I gave a loud shriek when I felt his tongue dash along my skin.

"No! _NO!_ LET GO OF ME!" I screamed.

He moved up to bite sharply on my ear, whispering, "Until next time, my darling girl..."

And just like that...

...he was gone.

I collapsed.

Both shock and complete terror bled through my veins, and I felt as if they bled _out _of me, staining the cold floor of the hollow where I lay.

_You are going to die!_

And it finally occurred to me why those words kept ringing in my head.

Alastor.

Better known as "the Executioner."


	8. Frozen Distractions

**Yay! Christmas break! Expect some frequent updates over the next few weeks, but I can't make any promises. A merry Christmas, happy Hanukah and happy Kwanzaa to all! Listen to:**

**Remedy - Disciple**

**_Chapter Seven_  
**

**_Frozen Distractions_**

I had expected to have nightmares that night. When things like that happen, I usually can't escape them...

But it appears positive emotion trumps the negative.

Jack's kiss canceled out any form of nightmare I was supposed to receive.

I can't say I remember the dream...I only knew it wasn't something even mildly appropriate. It was hot, it was fast, it was hard...

I know because I woke up sweating and panting with a delicious sensation running all over my body.

But then Alastor's face popped into my head, and the desire turned into sickness and terror.

I stumbled over to the wastebasket and retched up my fear, my disgust...

The look on the demon's face told me he didn't just want to scare me. He wanted to _do _things to me. To _violate_ me...

My first thought was to tell Jack immediately-but I shot it down at once. After everything he'd told me yesterday, he would go straight to the Guardians. And that was the last thing I needed.

No, I simply needed to keep him around me-keep him near. Certainly, Alastor wouldn't approach with a Guardian close by. They'd have his head.

I dressed quickly for school...and then shortly after realized that it was Saturday. But I didn't want to stay in the hollow.

It felt contaminated.

So I left for town-something I rarely did, planning to seek the comfort of a good old-fashioned hot chocolate.

I relished in the sight of my breath fogging in the air, thinking instantly of a certain pair of cold, sensuous lips. Oh, how I longed to kiss him again-but that would go against my nerve, against my famous self-restraint.

No, it was a physical attraction. Nothing more. And physical attractions I could push away.

The small corner cafe was open, though there were few meandering about due to the sudden cold. I opened the icy door, the bell tingling and alerting the cashier-a plump, rosy-cheeked woman who looked to be about thirty five, a big smile on her face.

"Good morning," I whispered, rubbing my hands together.

"Morning, honey," she drawled in a heavy Southern accent. "What can I get for ya?"

"Just a hot chocolate, please-oh, and one of those," I pointed to the poppyseed muffins in the glass case by the menu.

"4.95, honey."

I paid her in quarters, which was probably very unorthodox, but the smile never left her face. I decided I liked this woman-Jenny, her name tag said-and I'd try not to kill anything in her shop.

My drink was piping hot, and she'd warmed up the muffin for me, so as I sat down at the small table by the window, staring out at the overcast morning, I was cocooned in a fabulous heat.

The hot chocolate seeped down my throat, and I closed my eyes, sitting back in the chair. The memories of Alastor were slipping away, and it gave me a little bit of hope. Maybe his affect on me was not so grand as it seemed.

When I opened my eyes, something in the window caught my attention.

The frost had been written on, mirror-imaged so that I could read it.

_Behind the cafe._

_-J_

The warmth that filled me now made the hot chocolate seem like nothing.

So as not to seem rude, I took both my muffin and the drink, tossing them when I'd reached the trashcan on the street outside.

Moving silently through the small alleyway, I turned the corner to the back of the shop, looking around for a moment.

No sooner was I grabbed roughly by the shoulders, yanked backward and forced up against the wall.

I was not afraid. Not for one second.

I knew this touch.

Jack delved into my neck with his mouth, bathing me in hot yet icy kisses. A small groan of content fell from my lips, and he smothered it soon after.

We did not hesitate to start our violent tongue-play this time. I forced mine in, hands knotting in his hair and crushing him hard against me.

_Wait-you're supposed to be preventing this!_

Jack's hands slipped up under my shirt.

_Fuck you, left brain. _

I grabbed at his hips, grinding against him with wanton shamelessness. I did not feel the cold-nor did I think he could feel the death.

He broke away only slightly to gasp, "What the hell's wrong with me?"

"Nothing. Shut up." I brought him back to me with one sharp tug, feeling his chuckle rumble down my throat.

I couldn't stop myself. The feeling of his hands and lips roaming all over me was my undoing.

I reached for his zipper.

"Easy," he murmured, taking my wrist and pulling it away.

"Who said this was easy?" I panted, trying for it again.

He pushed harder against me, "No, Collis-look..." he backed up from me, running his hands nervously through his hair and turning away, "normally I don't exercise restraint, but...but I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hur-"

He spun around fast, pressing a cold finger to my lips and rendering me speechless in more than one way.

"And I don't want you to regret it."

It was a shock-how rough he could be one moment, and then so gentle the next...

"I just-I just think we should put some more time between us before we..." he trailed off, turning away again. "I mean, I don't even know why you want me to-"

"Maybe I'm lonely, Jack," I said, and he didn't miss the angry undertone to my voice.

"Oh, trust me, baby-I want you. _Bad. _I just don't think you should make it this easy for me..."

"Ah..." I rose a brow, "so Jack Frost likes a bit of foreplay."

He grinned.

The ridiculousness of the conversation-of the whole situation-seemed to hit me, and I started to laugh, "Yeah...alright. Foreplay." I leaned forward, took his bottom lip into my mouth and bit down abruptly, feeling a delicious shockwave shake through him.

Then I pulled away, "See you around..." and I started off down the alley.

"Wait-" he called after me, stunned. "What are you doing?"

I glanced over my shoulder, smirking at him, "Playing hard to get..."

I walked home in peace.

I hadn't thought of Alastor once.


	9. Frozen Fright-Fest

**Alright! Sorry! I know I haven't been consistent on answering reviews so I'm just going to take care of it in one go, right now! :)**

**Collis's name is pronounced "call-iss"**

**A lot of you have mentioned that you wanted a clearer description of Collis. I'll tell you, I was actually intentionally vague on the subject. Why? Because I want you to see Collis through Jack's eyes. I am waiting to give a detailed description until the first Jack POV chapter (Which is soon, I promise.)**

**Yes, I use the term "Baby" as affectionate, because in all honesty I find it sexy as hell. Sorry if this bothers anyone, but it's not going anywhere. **

**Yes, Jack did just tell her she was going to die, but Collis is a very frazzle-brained character. Things tend to slip her mind when she is around a certain very-handsome young gentleman.**

**Grammer Nazis are no enemies here! I hate it when I find typos in my stories! Please, please, PLEASE tell me whenever you find any! :)**

**To the reader who suggested the songs I'm So Sick, Face Down, and Animal I Have Become, I ADORE YOU! Yes, I already knew these songs! But I love them! I'm glad you know my taste, good friend.**

**Yes, I did in fact base her appearance off of someone :)**

**And to my one lovely, yet slightly confused reviewer, her name is COLLIS, not CRYSTAL. But I love you anyway :) lolololo! An autocorrect problem, perhaps?**

**No, I do not think the CIA invented the internet, lol...but maybe you're right :)**

**Yes, I will bring the Guardians into the story as soon as possible!**

**To everyone else who simply reviewed with praise-I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Anyway, back to the story. Listen to:**

**Get It Faster - Jimmy Eat World**

**Enjoy :)**

_**~This chapter is dedicated to Happy94Goth for the absolutely CHARMING review~**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Frozen Fright-Fest**_

Foreplay? What the hell had I been thinking? Jack had just told me I was going to die (which I still hadn't asked him about) and I wanted to screw around?

My father may as well have been the bringer of idiocy.

Regardless, I had to mention it to him next time we met. No amount of kissing could distract me...right?

I mentally rolled my eyes at myself.

Walking into P.E, I took in the sight before me-and felt like dying.

The metal cage container filled with red, leather balls was not encouraging in the least. I should've cut class today.

Dodgeball.

"Dress out quick, guys!" Coach Dormett called, blowing her shrill whistle. "I'm giving you a game day."

Everybody else looked thrilled, but personally-I would've rather run the mile.

Shrugging on my loose gym shorts and baggy black T-shirt, I ignored the two cheerleaders who intentionally bumped into me on the way out of the locker room.

Someday I might've just poisoned their Botox.

The gym was already crowded with the guys in our class, who were twirling dodge balls lazily on the tips of their fingers and trying in vain to look like they weren't showing off.

But I didn't fail to notice the distinct change in temperature.

What had probably been a sixty degree gym had swiftly plummeted to about thirty.

An uninvited grin stretched across my face, and as I passed the shivering students, I snatched a ball off the rack.

This was going to be fun...

"Split into two teams-girls on one side, boys on the other," the coach said.

There were instant groans, mostly from the girls' side, and one of those moronic cheerleaders whined, "But Coach Dormett! We'll lose. Collis doesn't even try!"

The coach rose an eyebrow at her.

"It's cool, coach," I tossed the ball from one hand to the other. "I'll take the boys' side-make them lose for a change."

She actually laughed, nodding as she went to blow her whistle again. "Divide at the line," and she pointed to the red tape on the floor in the middle of the gym. "Everybody grab a ball."

There were some snickers at that, and while the few stragglers went to the rack, I leaned back against the folded bleachers, feeling Jack's distinct presence beside me.

"This is your idea of foreplay?" I whispered, still grinning.

"The word play is involved. right?" he breathed, and I realized just how close he was. His voice had come from mere inches away, whistling against my ear and making me shiver.

"Why won't you let me see you? They certainly can't." I gestured to the class.

His hand ghosted over my bare knee, and I gasped.

"More fun this way..."

I felt him grip my hips, squeeze tightly and then brush his lips over the back of my neck. "Who do you hate the most in this class?"

My grin widened.

"Those two," I pointed discreetly to the cheerleaders.

"Let's save them for last, then," and I could hear the smile in his voice. "Go on...get in line."

I sauntered away from him, swinging my hips playfully as I juggled the ball.

The boys were looking at me doubtfully, and I turned to them with a wink.

"On my whistle, fire away," Coach said, "but no head shots, no spikes and no...oh, whatever it is you call it-atom bombs."

There were a couple of whistles from the guys, and one smacked another on the shoulder.

"Are we clear?"

There was a chorus of affirmatives.

"Alright...on your mark..."

It got colder behind me.

"...get set..."

I glanced sideways at the floating ball no one seemed to notice.

"GO!"

Balls sailed, and Jack immediately yelled "Duck!"

I crouched down, watching his ball fly like a torpedo into a bratty looking girl in front. She was knocked off her feet easily, and landed rather roughly on her backside, screaming.

I laughed, springing back up to lob my ball into the back of another girl's head. She toppled, taking out one of her teammates on the way down.

"Marcus! I said no head shots! Automatic out!" Dormett shouted.

"But it wasn't-"

"OUT!"

Jack started laughing too, quietly, so that no one would hear.

Within a matter of minutes, he and I had demolished half the girls' team-a good fifteen of them-and I had a number of the boys staring at me in awe.

That was when Jack took it to the next level.

He openly levitated a ball, and there was a chorus of gasps in the gym. A frost-like sparkle shimmered around it like a halo, and then it catapulted forward and slammed into one of the cheerleaders I'd pointed out.

But she didn't just fall.

She froze.

Like an ice sculpture.

And I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing, watching as the girls ran up to her, screaming bloody murder.

He did it again, with another player, and she froze mid-fall.

"TIME-OUT!" the coach shouted, but even she couldn't tell where the balls were coming from.

Jack's deep, maniacal laughter was loud and clear now, filling the gym and echoing off the walls.

The fluorescent lights began to flicker above us, radiating with power and then freezing over.

After seeing this, my laughter started to die down. What was he doing? Had he gone completely mad?

The floor grew icy. freezing to the soles of our shoes, and I started to panic.

"Jack..." I whispered. "What are you doing?"

The laughter increased, and with it came a dark edge.

Someone in the room pulled the fire alarm, and everyone bolted for the exits. shrieking like maniacs.

Only I stayed behind-but I didn't feel safe.

I was frightened.

"Jack!" I cried. "Stop!"

I felt him come to a halt right in front of me, and the lights stopped flickering.

"So I was right..." he said, and something about his voice made me take a step back.

"Right about what?"

"The identity of your lover, little miss."

And the voice was no longer Jack's...

Not.

At.

All.

Alastor made himself visible then, taking advantage of my shock to move closer.

"Demons are excellent mimics, Collis. I thought you, of all people, should know that..."


	10. Frozen Blood & Thumbprints

**Okay, try not to hate me. :( CAUTION: Dark, sexual themes. Listen to:**

**Murdered Love - P.O.D. (I REALLLLLLY RECOMMEND THIS ONE!)**

**Enjoy :)**

**_Chapter Nine_  
**

**_Frozen Blood & Thumbprints_**

Needless to say, I froze up like a popsicle.

The fire alarm was still blaring in my ears, the bright red lights flashing hypnotically around the dark gym-and he was there.

Staring at me.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice meek, for what felt like the hundredth time.

The demon quirked a dark brow, "I had thought my intentions were obvious..."

"Do you intend to hurt me?" I spat.

A wicked grin spread across his face, "That depends on your definition of pain."

Chills ran up my spine, and I took several wobbly steps back, shaking my head profusely. How was it that this man could make me lose my nerve?

I never lost my nerve.

As I watched him rumple a hand through his dark, shiny hair, something suddenly dawned on me-and I felt horribly sick.

"It was...it was-_you._ In the alleyway!"

The grin widened, "Was it, kitten? How can you be sure you're right?" He sauntered up to me with a dark sort of swagger, adding in a low tone, "How can you be sure you're wrong?"

I was visibly shaking now...just the_ idea_ of kissing him...

"Careful...you could drive yourself _mad _thinking about it," and he licked his lips. "Come, darling. Let me touch you again. You were so free with me a moment ago..."

When he reached for me, I slapped his hand away as roughly as I could-and a scorching sort of heat pulsed into my skin.

"Ah...there's the fire. I do love it about you, Collis. So headstrong..."

"Leave me alone!" I cried, backing myself into the folded bleachers.

Fuck.

Now I was trapped.

"I'm afraid you're really not in a position to order me around," he clicked his tongue. "After all...I am the one with the contract."

My nails dug into the polished wood behind me, "Contract? What are you-"

"Remember your father? Silly question-of course you do. Dear old dad..."

"I told you not to speak of him!" I screeched. _"Ever!"_

"You speak so highly of a man...who-well, he really didn't love you at all, did he?"

"How dare you-" I had the audacity to take a step forward, raising my hand as if to strike him. But he drew something from his suit jacket-an envelope, it seemed-and held it out to me.

I hesitated for a long while, counting the possibilities in my head that it could be rigged. Poison, maybe? Or a bomb?

But then he sighed and slapped it down on my palm.

I could only wince before I realized there was nothing to it.

Just a thick manilla envelope.

"Read it, my love. Every word. And don't try-it won't burn or tear." With a shock to my lips, he brushed his fingers over them, and shortly after disappeared, a small trail of smoke the only thing he left behind.

I felt like throwing up.

Screaming.

_Something._

But all I cold do was turn robotically and walk to the door of the gym, passing the two frozen figures of the girls in my class.

All the way home, I tread like a zombie, eyes glazed over, tripping on things...

And even in my little hollow, I did not feel safe.

So I curled up in the corner on the floor, tucking my knees to my chest and staring at the envelope in my hand.

I think it must've taken me an hour to muster the courage to open it.

The words were written in careful black ink-pages and pages of them...and with a final swallow to prepare myself...

I read.

_A Binding Contract Between Souls_

_An agreement signed in blood and word, this is and shall be the law. Enacted by the Clan of 15, this contact is binding and final. Under no circumstances may it be used as a war device, but only in payment of debts owed._

_Those in debt must sign in blood and word. Those receiving must sign in blood and word._

_To he/she who is indebted, state your debt:_

Instantly, I recognized my father's curling script, scrawled messily across the page.

_I have disgraced my brethren and renounced their claim on me. I shall offer up the due payment. _

It returned to the formal, printed handwriting.

_To he/she who is receiving, state your claim:_

And now the handwriting shifted to one of dark, thin lines and jagged edges.

_I claim what is most precious to the indebted, when she is of age. Collis Carlin Black. _

I stopped breathing. No...no, no, no. He wouldn't have-he couldn't-

But the end of the page had been reached...and all that was left were the two signatures. Alastor's and my father's, stained with their own thumbprint of blood.

He sold me.

To repay a debt.

Panting heavily, I rose up to my knees, squeezed my eyes shut in agony and screamed.

I screamed until my ears bled and my throat ran dry.

Until my voice cracked and faded, and my head ached something awful.

My father.

MY FATHER.

He had sold me into slavery.

For hours I lay there on the floor, weeping like a child as I tried to chase the image of my bastard father from my head.

And then I realized how many more pages there were.

Sniffing, I crawled back toward the papers, grabbing them roughly and leaning against the wall, trying to steel myself.

Then I turned to page two.

_The conditions to be followed completely and willingly by Collis Carlin Black at the age of eighteen years._

_She is to obey every word of her Master, Alastor Debarbarack, without fail._

_She is to devote her body and mind to her Master for his pleasures and satisfaction._

_She is to perform every act ordered of her._

_She is not to engage in sexual relations with another man or woman._

_She is not to have sexual intercourse with another man or woman._

_She is not to pleasure another man or woman._

_Should she disobey any of these rules, due punishment will be decided and enforced by her Master, to whatever degree necessary._

I started to hyperventilate.

Flipping through page after page, I found detailed and disgusting descriptions of the sort of "acts" I might be asked to perform for him.

Punishments.

Pleasures.

Defilements.

And when finally I reached the last page, I saw with horror, my four-year-old handwriting...my name signed on the line-accepting the terms.

And just beneath it...

My bloody thumbprint.


	11. Frozen Breaking Points

**Alright, I owe you guys an apology. I only just realized, reading back through the chapters, how long Jack's been gone. :/ I'm sorry! I promise, this is the last non-Jack chapter for now! Listen to:**_  
_

**Echoplex - Nine Inch Nails  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**_Chapter Ten_  
**

**_Frozen Breaking Points  
_**

_We start tonight._

The words were scrawled across the back of the envelope, so clear to me at that moment, they may as well have been burned into my skin.

My breaths were coming in short, desperate pants of horror and sickness, but finally..._finally _I made myself move.

Scrambling to unsteady feet, I stumbled over to my small chest of drawers, tearing it open and beginning to collect the warmest articles I possessed.

I was going to run away-to where, I did not know-but I was going to run away someplace he would never find me.

Pulling on a beanie and shrugging into my overcoat, I nearly strangled myself trying to wrap my scarf around my neck. And then I yanked down the emergency bag I'd had hanging from my coatrack for several years, and headed for the exit.

Something big and hard materialized in front of me, effectively knocking me down.

"Where _ever _are you going, my love?" Alastor whispered, his voice a horribly soft, sweet sound to my ears. He crouched at my feet, "Surely my company is not so bad..."

"You..." I choked on my words, but managed just barely to force out, "you are a _beast."_

A dark chuckle rumbled through him, "Why thank you, kitten..." Reaching out, he deftly pulled the combat boot from my foot, slipping off my sock shortly after and then tracing his long, tan finger up the bare sole. "Thank you _very much."_

I shrieked instantly in protest, kicking my legs violently-but I was not an idiot. I was no match for his size.

I knew the moment he straddled me that I would break my ribs trying to unseat him.

So I froze-like a china doll-and went completely limp beneath him instead.

He didn't like this. Not. One. Bit.

"No, no, no, my love-you have to participate..."

I allowed my eyes to glaze over, staring up at nothing in particular.

The soft tone was gone like a strike of lightning, "LOOK AT ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU!" And he struck me across the face, so hard that I gasped, my head rolling to the side.

"Bitch..." he sighed, his former voice returning. "This contract is binding. I don't think I have to assure you that it will do well in a court of law. _You _signed it, kitten-and so did your legal guardian."

"He is not my guardian," I spat, my face screwing up at the mere thought of my father.

"Oh?" Alastor's hot breath blasted against my face as he laughed, "And who is? Don't tell me you think this...this Jack Whatever and what not is it? Oh, my darling, you can do _so _much better than that."

A growl escaped my lips.

"_Frost," _I ground out. "His name is _Frost."_

"I'll be sure to tell him you say hello-since you can't do it yourself..."

"YOU WON'T TOUCH HIM!" I screamed, straining against him and feeling my ribs pulse. "You-you _bastard!"_

"Actually, love, it's you who won't be touching him," he grinned, dark hair brushing against my forehead. "Me, on the other hand-well, I've a feeling we'll be quite familiar."

I writhed, refusing to let the tears return and break my nerve. "You've got another thing coming if you think I'll ever..._pleasure _you!"

"Well, it's a good thing I don't think. I just know." Alastor sat up, but it was easy for him to keep me pinned. "How about this, kitten? Let's take things slow, to start..."

Another growl fought its way up my throat, "You'll have to punish me. I won't be doing a thing."

"I do hope you _read _the disciplinary pages..." a crooked grin crinkled his face.

"Whips and chains...hardly anything I can't handle," I managed to get my voice to sound brave, but on the inside I was exploding with fear.

My pain tolerance may have been high, but Alastor did not look like the type to go easy, even-or perhaps, _especially-_when a woman was involved.

He rose a brow, biting his lip as his eyes scanned my body invasively, and I struggled (pointlessly) to shield myself.

"I don't know, darling...I may be wrong, but you're giving me..._impressions,"_ he purred the last word in my ear.

"W-What?" I bit out.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were a masochist-that you _want _to be punished-"

"Yes, _I know what a masochist is!" _I shrieked. "I'm sorry if you're disappointed, but I have absolutely NO attraction to sadistic pricks like _you!"_

"Such language..." he clicked his tongue, "but I suppose I don't really mind. It's always more fun when it's rough."

I didn't mean to swallow as thickly as I did, and he laughed at my apprehension.

"You really are all bark and no bite-you know that?" he leaned down to my ear again, nuzzling it with his nose.

I shrank away as much as humanly possible...which turned out to be about a centimeter.

"For your sake, we _will _take it slow tonight," and he had the gall to sound as if he were actually doing me a favor. "But then I get what I want."

"Which is what?" I hissed.

Another deep chuckle, "You'll see..."

"Excuse my French, but _fuck you." _I managed to tear my head back far enough to spit in his face.

He wiped it away casually, "You need to broaden your vocabulary."

"Didn't I just tell you I was speaking French?" Okay, I knew I was pushing it... "Doesn't that impress you, _darling?" _

Ugh, the word tasted awful.

But no, I wasn't done-because I'm a goddamned idiot. I gently pulled my wrist from his grasp-so it seemed that was the way to do it-and traced my thumb down his sharp, bony jaw.

I was hoping he'd know I was taunting him...but he took it the wrong.

The wrongest way there was.

With a hungry growl, eyes aglow with lust, he crashed down on top of me and smashed our lips together.

I screamed into his mouth.

At the moment, that was all I could do.

God, this was horrible. And I couldn't decide what was the worst. One: The fact that I had, in matter of thirty minutes, become a demon's sex slave. Two: The fact that he was forcing himself upon me this very instant.

Or three.

Before I even state three, I'm going to let you know that I've already decided it's the worst.

The fact that I was enjoying it.

Don't murder me just yet! Please, let me explain!

I was a teenager, after all-my hormones were raging. Add to that, I'd been going through puberty four times as long as anyone else-because I age at one-fourth the rate of a normal human. It's bound to do something to a girl's mind-to her sex drive.

Add to _that, _I told you what this guy looked like.

If I didn't know him-and if I didn't know Jack-I would probably be swooning.

But I _don't swoon. _

And I _don't _like being forced.

Except perhaps, in the occasional moment where Jack is too rough with me-

Fuck, Collis! Mind in the moment!

I was doing everything in my power not to respond to Alastor's ravenous mouth, but it was difficult-I was so aware of it. Of his deceptively soft lips...

Jack's lips were rougher-more bruised and less slippery.

_Oh, Jack...if only this was you. _

Where had he gone? In one of my few hours of need, where was my knight in shining-well, frozen-armor?

Far enough not to hear my cries.

Alastor's hands quite suddenly slid up my waist to cup my breasts, and I gasped, trying fruitlessly to swat him away, "You said _slow!"_

"Oh, kitten," he cooed. "This _is _slow."

To my shame, a choking sob wracked its way out of my chest, and he could see as plain as daylight that he was fully able to-and probably would-break me.


	12. Frozen Runaway

**Alright, sorry guys! I know it's been a while. But I wrote you a long one just to beg forgiveness. (AND Jack is in this one! 3) Again, I apologize for the wait. Listen to:**

**Is Your Love Strong Enough? - How To Destroy Angels (YOU MUUUUUSSSSSSSTTT LISTEN TO THIS ONE! PLEASE PLEAS PLEASE I BEG OF YOU! PLAY IT AND REPEAT IT UNTIL THE CHAPTER IS OVER! PLEAAAAASSEEE!)**

**Enjoy :)**

**_Chapter Eleven_  
**

**_Frozen Runaway_**

Alastor's idea of "taking it slow" was the closest I'd ever come to losing my virginity.

The thought sickened me.

His invisible handprints were all over me-on my breasts, on my thighs. I'd never been naked before a man until this moment.

But I suppose he was hardly a man...so this didn't count.

Well, it counted for me-in my head.

I was traumatized, just staring as he circled my naked body. At some point during the first oral attack, he'd brought me to my feet, and then promptly shredded-yes, literally _shredded-_my clothes.

As he continued his orbit-I being the figurative sun-he tugged off his dark jacket and shirt, revealing to me his bare torso.

He was covered in tattoos.

I usually didn't mind tattoos. In fact, I thought of them as a major turn-on.

But not these tattoos.

These were gruesome images-pictures of torture and death. Awful Latin words I recognized, like _Sanguis Libido, Futuis, Cunnis._

Bloodlust.

Fucker.

Cunt.

I knew these words, because my father used to swear in Latin.

And I did nothing to hide my revulsion.

The next time he circled around me, I caught sight of something perhaps even more awful. On his left hip, a very descriptive tattoo had been inked.

A tattoo of a nude woman being raped from behind.

The rapist was laughing.

_You sick fuck. _

I managed to keep my first remark in, finding another stream of words coming from my mouth instead, "Is that what you're going to do to me?"

And I pointed to it.

With a vicious grin, he murmured, "Eager, are we?"

My hands clenched into fists as he approached. He splayed his hand out flat on my abdomen, and then slowly slid it up toward my ribs, seeking my breasts once again.

"Not tonight," he whispered, breath scalding my cheek. "Tonight I'm just going to screw with you..." and he sneered at me.

He pinched my nipples hard then, forcing them to respond and receiving a yelp out of me.

"You're mine, my love," he said.

"Don't call me that," I managed to whimper.

"I can call you whatever I like, kitten." Alastor grinned, squeezing my breasts again.

I hated it.

It didn't feel loving.

It didn't feel pleasurable.

Hell, this might sound strange, but it didn't even feel like he appreciated them at all-they were just toys to him.

_I_ was just a toy to him.

* * *

"Remember the rules, kitten," he whispered in my ear before pulling his shirt back on and, moments later, the jacket. "Don't think I won't notice if you've been with another man-I'll smell it on you."

I couldn't even bring myself to wrinkle my nose at the comment. I was too ashamed-felt too violated, curled up naked in the far corner.

"And if I do...I'll punish you-and then I'll_ kill_ him." His smile contradicted every word he spoke.

A little whimper left my throat, and the movement made the area between my legs sting. His large, long fingers had plunged much too deep to resemble anything near pleasure.

I just felt used.

Used and horrified.

Oh, and pissed. Don't forget pissed. Pissed at this monster before me. Pissed at my father for giving me to him. Pissed at myself for not having more of a spine.

And, hell, maybe even a small part of me was pissed at Jack-for failing to come to my rescue. But, how could he've known? How could I _possibly _blame him for any of this?

The only benefit that had come from this whole ordeal of "screwing with me" had been that I'd had time to formulate a plan.

One that only _might _work, but for now, that was enough for me.

"Until tomorrow, my love," he breathed, and then at last, in a cloud of darkness, he was gone from the little hollow I could no longer call my home.

"Don't call me that..." I whispered brokenly after he disappeared, allowing just a few more tears to leak down my face before forcing myself into motion.

I got clumsily to my feet, swaying at first on unsteady legs and feeling the pain in my groin immediately.

The tatters of my clothes were strewn about the room, and try as I might, I could not salvage a single article for use.

So I dug in my drawers for a pair of old sweats and a t-shirt, throwing them on as quickly as possible-just to cover my exposed, enflamed body.

I yanked my backpack from the corner and dumped out the contents, sliding the binders and paper underneath my bed. In their place, I stuffed the articles from the emergency bag into it, being sure not to overstuff it so that it wouldn't look like a normal backpack.

The morning sun was already rising outside-and when I checked the time, I found it to be almost 7 o'clock.

School would start in an hour.

I dressed in the warmest clothes I owned, pocketing a knife in my black hoodie and crushing the small cellular device I had but never used...just in case it could track me somehow.

The whole plan was based on the fact that Alastor would be watching me, without a doubt.

I had to look as if it were just another day at school.

My walk from the hollow all the way to Black River High's front doors was filled with backward glances and nervous freeze-ups.

I was limping, too, from his rough handling.

I had to wait out the whole of first period, head down flat on the desk to look as if I was sleeping-which wouldn't be a shock to the teacher at all-when really my mind was buzzing with apprehension and worst-case scenarios.

God, what if I got Jack killed?

I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

The class bell startled me half to death, and I shot up from my seat almost too quickly.

Breathing deep and slow, I watched the other students flood the hallways, keeping to the side next to a water fountain.

The opportune moment would be when the halls were to their maximum capacity.

It felt like it took hours...but then it was there.

My moment.

With a final exhale, I whirled around and pulled the fire alarm.

All the fluorescent lights shut off, replaced by bright red emergency blinkers, and the high pitched siren sounded over the intercom.

Confused, the students began to make a mad dash for the exits, and I buried myself in the crowd.

If Alastor was tracking me, he wouldn't be able to see me in this mess.

As soon as we made it to the football field, I took off from the crowd, hopping the fence and bolting toward the forest that led out of Black River Michigan.

If anything, the fire alarm would just slow him down.

I hadn't really planned ahead from here...I just knew I had to get away for good-never return.

This could possibly mean never seeing Jack again, but I had to take that risk.

For both our sakes.

I sprinted through the woods, staring straight ahead at my steamy breath as it rose through the air with each pant.

I watched what little leaves remained die at my presence, wondering whether that would give me away.

And I didn't stop running until nightfall.

I swear, these woods never ended.

The moon shone high on the river the town was named after-and the water looked as cold as death. It rushed and roared past, causing me to hesitate.

How the hell was I going to cross?

I traveled the shoreline for at least an hour before I realized-I would have to cross on foot.

My first step into the icy water was unsteady and nervous, and the cold seeped into my skin relentlessly, freezing me to the core.

I moved slowly, so slowly, watching the waters to make sure they remained calm.

Oh, it was so sharp a cold...stabbing into my legs, and then piercing my waist with a vengeance.

I pulled my backpack tighter over my shoulders, flipping up my hood with trembling hands.

I had reached the point about a third of the way across.

And it was then that the water started to churn.

"_No..."_ I whispered. "Oh, god-please, no..."

It kicked up around my legs like fire, licking against me. I had to grip the rock beside me to keep my balance.

The wind blew through the surrounding pine trees with great force, and the current started to move with it, altogether sweeping me under at a moment's notice.

I was thrown against the rock, to begin with.

The impact shook through me-and I felt sure I'd just broken a rib.

Water roared up over me, cutting off my air and yanking me beneath the surface once more.

Oh, it was so _cold._

My limbs had already frozen up...it was impossible to swim. Every time I breached the surface, I would receive no chance to gather air, only crash under again.

It was like trying to swim through a tidal wave.

I was drowning.

I could feel it.

Choking sounds rumbled in my throat, my hands flailing above me.

Jack.

Jack.

_Jack._

I thought I must've hit my head...because what I saw next was anything but normal.

A bright blue light shone in the distance, beneath the surface as I was. It illuminated the dark with brilliant force.

I was being tossed around by the current, but ahead I saw stillness-a calm.

And then it hit me.

The surrounding water started to freeze, holding me in place beneath its depths.

I could not move.

I could not breathe.

But I could _see._

A pair of feet walked above me on the ice's surface. I was contorted into such an impossible position that it was hard to get a good look at their owner.

But then a shadow rose, and something crashed down, shaking the ice around me.

And all at once, it shattered.

Like a million, tiny snowflakes, freeing me.

I fell to the hard, rocky riverbed, which not moments ago had been filled with the rushing current, and my eyes rolled back into my head.

I was far too cold to move.

Footsteps rushed toward me, and something hollow dropped to the ground.

Next I knew, a pair of knees were straddling me, and hands were on my face.

_Alastor..._I thought. _He's found me._

But then my eyes were pried open, met with startling blue.

"Collis-_baby..." _he choked out, giving my shoulders a shake. "Oh, god. No, baby-stay with me."

Jack.

Jack had found me.

My heart seemed to melt with sudden ease, and I must've gone limp in his arms. He roared in protest.

"_NO!"_

His hand slapped hard against my cheek.

"DON'T. YOU. _DARE!"_

He pinched my nose closed, and I felt the side of his face lay against my chest-listening for my pulse.

Seconds later, his mouth was on mine, blowing useless air into my lungs.

"Come on!"

He pumped his hands against my breast at an even pace.

I tried everything to get my body to respond. My mind was completely coherent.

But he thought I was dead...

He tore down the zipper of my hoodie, ripping it away and splitting the shirt underneath with one hard tug.

Oh, god-

He was seeing me!

Naked!

And I could do nothing to stop it.

But then he was pulling his own sweatshirt over his head, tossing it carelessly away and lifting me from the ground.

He crushed our bodies together. Had the two of us been normal, this would've been a way to get heat back into me.

But Jack carried no heat...so what the hell was he doing?

Right about then, I felt it.

The cold was leeching out of my skin, into him.

He was sucking it out of me somehow-and drawing it into his own body.

I watched in horror as his skin went a rather unnatural shade of blue and purple.

He was panting and wheezing-and I knew this wasn't good for him. Whatever he was doing, it was insanely dangerous.

Jack!

_Jack!_

"_JACK!"_

Oh, thank god.

The word actually came out of my mouth-cracked and strangled sounding, but a sound nonetheless.

He froze, drawing me gently away from him and staring into my eyes.

"Baby..." he gasped, chest heaving with strain.

I blacked out.


	13. Frozen Luxuries

**Alright-I went kind of Jack-crazy and had to write this tonight. :) Hope you guys enjoy it! This one's for you. Listen to:****  
**

**Never Be Another - Delilah (Again, you HAVE TO LISTEN TO THIS ONE! IT'S SO SEXY!)**

**Enjoy :)**

**_Chapter Twelve_  
**

**_Frozen Luxuries_**

When I woke up, it was to a soft and gentle light.

My eyelids were heavy, feeling swollen from so long a sleep, and an unmistakeable chill still rippled through my body from the cold.

My fingers brushed over my hips, touching a thin, satin robe that covered my nudity. I lifted my hands slowly to my face, pressing against my cheeks and feeling the light warmth.

I was alive.

A shuddering sigh fell from my lips, passing over me as the ease seeped into my veins.

And then I realized...

Jack was here.

Jack had saved me.

My heart started to beat faster, and I slowly sat up, trying to place the source of the light.

It was a small table lamp, sitting on a cherrywood nightstand. My eyes fell on the room around me, bathed in its calm gold.

It was a hotel room.

A suite, by the looks of it.

The carpet was probably soft to the touch, a vanilla color with a spotless clean. Silk curtains hung in the windows, overlooking the rainbow lights of a city below. Beautiful chaise lounges lined the room, with decorative pillows I was afraid to even look at, for fear I would damage them.

And the bed...

The king-size wonder in the center of the room was what I was currently draped upon, and it was covered in gold and white sheets, cloud-like pillows resting against my back.

This was a heaven, if I ever did see one.

But one thing was certainly missing.

Jack.

I slowly slid off the side of the bed and got to my feet.

The carpet _was _soft, and my bare soles sank into it deeply as I strode across the room toward what I assumed was a bathroom.

It was-if you considered a castle a bathroom.

A Jacuzzi the size of the bed was built into the middle of an elaborately tiled floor, already filled with warm water and frothy bubbles. Lit candles lined its circumference, giving the room a sensual glow.

My heart sped up even more...

I glanced at the large mirror, framed in gold, and saw my reflection.

My lips were still a little blue from the river, but I looked otherwise healthy. My skin was clear, my eyes rested, and my hair was brushed gently down over my shoulder.

The bathrobe covered my figure lamely, and one could see both of my nipples clearly through the fabric.

But maybe that was just because I was stimulated...by the idea of taking a bath.

By the idea of taking a bath, and not taking it alone...

God, why was I thinking this way? I'd just nearly died! And Jack had risked his life for me! Screw my dirty thoughts!

Oh, but the idea was so tempting...

I groaned aloud, moving toward the marble tub and glancing quickly around me.

Jack was nowhere to be found.

So I slipped the robe off my shoulders, baring myself to the candlelight, and waded slowly into the water's marvelous warmth.

The knotted nerves in my back instantly loosened as I sank lower, the foam gathering around my breasts and then flooding up over my collarbone.

I rested my head back against the rolled towel on the tub's rim and sighed deeply.

But, man...did Jack know how to treat a girl right...

Especially after a near-death experience.

I had to keep reminding myself that that had just happened. That this wasn't just a beautiful coincidence.

But it was difficult.

Everything was just too perfect.

I think I fell back asleep there-encased in warmth-because next I knew Jack's tall, lean form was leaning against the doorway...watching me.

I crossed my arms over my chest self-consciously and whispered a meek, broken, "Hi."

He said nothing for a long while-just stood there.

Then, finally, he breathed a low, weary, "Hi," in return.

Another long silence passed between us, and I felt my cheeks flood with color when his eyes dipped to the line of my breasts, covered only by my thin hands.

He shifted uncomfortably and turned away.

"Wait," I said, and he stiffened as he heard the water swish around me. I quickly lifted myself out of the tub while his back was to me and snatched up that same, satin robe.

It clung helplessly to my wet skin, but it was the best I could do.

I needed to talk to him.

"Okay," I murmured, and he slowly looked over his shoulder to check before facing me fully. I had my arms folded over my chest just in case.

"I know what you're going to say," I forced out, my voice quiet.

"Do you?" he cocked a brow at me.

"I just-"

He cut me off in a rush, "Collis, do you have _any _idea what I just went through? I mean, can you even _fathom _what seeing you like that did? What-" he tripped over his words, "what the hell were you thinking? Crossing the river like that?"

I directed my gaze to the floor in shame, and he hesitated.

"I...I needed to get away..." I whispered, and my words were barely audible.

"Right then? Like _that?" _he demanded. "You nearly drowned! And even afterward, there was a high chance you could freeze to death!"

"I know," I said, voice hushed.

"Baby, _my god-_what are you trying to do to me?" he gasped out, slapping a hand over his forehead in distress.

"I'm sorry, Jack..."

He opened his mouth to retort and then snapped it shut.

"I'm sorry," I repeated softly. "I...I didn't mean to...slip..."

A gentle breath whistled from his lips...and after a long moment, he stepped toward me. His scent flooded my nostrils-a delicate mint and pine.

It was an aroma I had missed for some time-all those days with Alastor-in the gym during the dodgeball game...in the alley behind the cafe.

And just like that, I had it confirmed.

It was not Jack I had been kissing two days ago.

It was Alastor.

Oh, god...the horror of it threatened to choke me, and all at once, I rushed forward and threw my arms around Jack's shoulders.

He paused, holding still with surprise...and then he melted against me, taking me in his cool arms and squeezing tight.

It was a depressing thought-that all we'd ever had was one meager kiss.

Well, I suppose it wasn't _meager_ at all. But still, it had only been one.

I suddenly remembered something from that day, and adjusted myself to whisper in his ear, "What did you mean?"

"Hmm?" he hummed against my neck. I pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"What you said in the bathroom...what did you mean? _From day one_?"

Remembrance flashed across his face, and his eyes instantly went to my lips. The temperature of the room seemed to skyrocket, and my fingers fumbled over the hem of the robe.

Accidentally, I slid it up a bit, revealing some of my thigh.

He sucked in a sharp breath.

"I..." he breathed, and his head lowered toward mine a fraction. My mouth ran dry.

_Oh, please..._

"I meant..." another few inches...

_Please. Please. Please._

He seemed to come to some sort of conclusion.

"Shit," he hissed, and then his lips crashed against mine.

I gasped into his mouth, arms tightening constrictively around his neck, and moaned loudly when he forced his tongue through.

He angled his head to the side immediately for better access, and his hands altogether skipped my waist, going straight for the wet backs of my bare thighs. Lifting me up swiftly, he whirled us around and then slammed me back against the wall.

_Oh, god yes!_

This was how I wanted it. The slowness of Alastor's touch was disturbing, and one could only wonder what he was contemplating behind those dark eyes.

But Jack was rough, craving, _shameless. _He wanted and he took, leaving no room for outward thought.

I needed this touch, because it was what was going on in my head-all these jumbled up, fiery ideas.

Jack only made them burn brighter.

We panted against each other as he sucked my upper lip, teeth grazing against the sensitive flesh. Once again, my hands went for his sweatshirt, but this time I was able to get my hands all the way underneath it-able to feel the smooth, muscular contours of his torso-before we were interrupted.

The room's phone rang loudly, jarring in our ears.

Jack growled, seemingly having to yank himself away from me in order to stop.

A long string of expletives shot from his mouth, but the word I heard most was 'fuck.'

He started to leave the room, then turned quickly to me and snapped, _"Don't. Move."_

I stood frozen, robe askew, plastered against the wall for several seconds before giving him a breathless nod.

_Oh, no...I'm not going anywhere._


	14. Frozen Heat

**Wow-my first morning update. I'm impressed with myself :) Listen to:**

**The Worst of Them - Issues (I REALLY love this song (: )**

**Enjoy :)**

**_Chapter Thirteen_  
**

**_Frozen Heat_**

Earnestly, I tried to calm my beating heart, pulsing like a runaway locomotive through my chest. I could hear Jack's low voice, speaking in a hushed tone on the other side of the wall-and that didn't help. Not one bit.

I caught another glimpse of my reflection in the massive mirror, and saw how flushed I looked, hair mussed up around my head, skin a deep shade of red. My robe was twisted and riding provocatively up my thigh.

I decided to leave it that way.

The conversation on the phone ended-I wondered whether it was a Guardian he'd been speaking to-and I heard him click the receiver back into place.

He seemed to hesitate in the other room.

And I was far too impatient.

Gathering my strength with one deep, shuddering breath, I turned the corner and exited the bathroom, moving to lean back against one of the living room's walls.

His back was to me, and I could only imagine the strong shoulders...the toned blades that stretched out like wings beneath his flesh. Oh, it made me hunger for it just looking at him.

A sigh rushed out of me, and he stiffened but did not turn.

His hands clenched into fists at his sides, as if he was debating with himself. And all I could think was,

_Oh, god-please. Don't have a mental war __now! _

Then his head moved to the side, giving me a perfect profile of his angular face, his long lashes, and my insides started to boil for him.

But I decided he wasn't going to make the first move. Not this time.

Slowly, I approached, and he further stiffened with every step I took. I didn't let it faze me-_couldn't. _

When I was just inches behind him, I allowed my hands to wander, placing them gently on the shoulder blades I was fantasizing about.

He encouraged me the only way he seemed able to: by leaning back, leaning into my touch.

I splayed my hands out over his back, sweeping them down the sweatshirt's annoying fabric and then around his waist.

Lifting up on tiptoe, I began to whisper in his ear. At the first word, he shivered.

That's right.

Jack Frost _shivered._

"I don't care...what reservations you think I might have. _I don't. _Nothing you can say or do will make me hesitate."

He pressed harder against me.

"If you are having doubts...let me just say..." and I moved to the other ear, lashing my tongue out across the back of his lobe,_ "you started it."_

A quiet, husky moan coursed threw him.

But I dropped my hands away, "So finish it."

In a breath, he had whirled around, eyes burning with a need I had never seen before. It was a look that made me forget all of my fears over Alastor-all of the violation I'd just gone through.

It was a look that made me _crave._

His eyes fell once more to my breasts, and I could just feel my nipples straining against the satin. The robe didn't matter. I might as well have been naked for all the good it did.

I closed my eyes, soaking in his wanton gaze...until I felt his cold thumb brush over the swell of my breast.

They flew back open, zeroing in on his icy stare.

"Why..." he whispered, and his voice grated against my ears-I could feel it rumble through every part of my body. It made me want to groan.

"...are you acting as if _I'm_ teasing _you?"_

My brows furrowed in confusion, but I had no time to think on it. His thumb slipped down to massage my nipple through the robe, wrenching a small sound from my lips. With his other hand, he gripped my waist roughly and walked me back against the wall.

His lips found my neck instantly, and he suckled and bit and kissed for several seconds before reaching my ear to breathe, "You think I don't want to be buried inside of you right now? That I don't want to hear you scream my name-over and over and _over _again..."

I gasped.

I had never heard him speak in such a way.

My groin began to throb, and I was forced to squeeze my thighs together. I felt his strong erection, pressing against my stomach, and it made me shut my eyes tightly once more.

"What's-what's stopping you?" I panted.

Somewhere at the back of my mind, I knew this was too soon. I had to remind myself _again _that that whole fiasco in the alley behind the cafe had not happened between us. We had almost nothing beneath the belt of our relationship.

Just one kiss in a high school bathroom.

But another part of my brain reminded me what Jack said.

That I was going to die if I didn't-what was it again? Get some help? That the sadness and pain of my life was deadly...

_Jack, _I thought. _Jack is happiness..._

Would he save me?_ Could_ he? Simply by being here-with me?

He shifted in front of me, pressing his hands flat against the wall on either side of my head, and I opened my eyes again.

His gaze was unfaltering-unapologetic, piercing through my mind like an X-ray.

"I can't," he whispered-and I literally felt my shoulders slump, crushed with disappointment.

"Can't _what?"_ My voice was weak, my knees wobbling.

"I can't make love to you..." he sighed, wrenching himself away from me and turning around, folding his hands behind his head.

It took me several seconds to get my breath back, "W-Why not?"

"You aren't ready." Massaging his temples, he headed toward the hotel room door.

I imagine an expression of anger crossed my face, "How do_ you_ know?"

He turned back to me, gripping the knob, "Trust me, I know. Maybe someday, Collis...but not today." And he opened the door, "Don't leave the room, alright? Promise me that much..."

Next I knew, he was gone.

The room drained of the sexual warmth we'd created, flooding with emptiness instead.

Just like that.

_Just._

_Like._

_That._

He'd rejected me.


	15. Frozen Promise

__**Ahh! Sorry for the wait! Busy week here. But I'm back. Never fear :) Listen to:  
**

**Should've Known Better - Sick Puppies (Great song!)  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**_Chapter Fourteen_  
**

**_Frozen Promise  
_**

_You aren't ready..._

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Bastard! Leading me on like that...

I clutched my robe tighter around myself, searching fruitlessly for something to put on. All of a sudden, I felt too revealed-but perhaps that was only because I no longer felt wanted.

_Don't leave the room._

Go fuck yourself, Jack.

I dug into the dressers of the hotel room, scouring the closet until I at last found my soaking clothes hanging. Jack had ripped my shirt, but the hoodie was still intact.

I yanked on my frozen jeans and slipped the hoodie over my naked torso, shivering.

Don't leave the room, my ass.

A small part of my subconscious told me I was just bitter from his rejection. I ignored it.

Thank god he hadn't locked me in. Now the only hard part would be finding him.

I sprinted down the hotel hallway toward the elevator, slipping inside before the doors closed behind me. There was an old woman inside the car, toying with a necklace tied to her cane.

"Oh, darling..." she said, glancing up at me, "you look like death."

Appropriate wording, I thought.

I forced myself to shrug nonchalantly, "Got a little wet."

She laughed, "I know what you're talking about. Those showers are hazardous."

I smiled, but there was something in the way she said _about. _Her accent-Canadian?

Jack had taken me to Canada?

Of course...we were in Ontario. The skyline was so distinguishable-so unique. I wondered how I'd missed it before.

"Don't fret now, darling," the woman continued. "You're a very pretty girl. I can see that."

I nodded my thanks, greeting the ding of the elevator with a relieved sigh. Making conversation was never one of my skills.

Hopping out, I crossed the lobby in large strides, searching back and forth for the shock of white hair.

He wasn't anywhere near the concierge, or the valet, for that matter. I'm not sure what part of me even expected him to still be in the hotel, considering the speed he could move at.

But I checked the bar anyway, peeking my head around a mahogany pillar.

"Are you over 19?" the bartender immediately demanded.

I took a step back, "No...just looking for a friend."

"Is your friend over 19?"

I started to say yes, but then realized...Jack looked no older than 18. "No."

"Then you won't find them here." It was a clear dismissal. I could tell without further words the guy had a stick up his ass.

I left the hotel in a huff, still wondering what I planned to say to Jack when I found him.

Somehow, _why won't you sleep with me? _just didn't quite seem to cut it. Maybe I'd ask him what he really wanted from me.

A relationship? Or just a friendship?

Oh, but that sounded so cliche. Like those stupid romance novels. Our connection was nothing like that. It was darker-harder.

With a roll of my eyes, I decided I'd just wing it. Who knows? Some people say improvising is the best way to get your point across.

The Ontario streets were busy, despite the late hour, with cars. I wasn't used to such a large crowd, and it was fairly daunting at first.

Black River was a small, _small_ town.

I passed several shop windows and couldn't help but stare. The sorts of things they had on display were breathtaking.

Mind you, I was never much of a frilly girl-but the diamonds in these cases were magnificent.

Tearing my eyes away, I turned to find my path blocked.

By that old woman from the elevator.

Jesus, she moved fast.

"Do you like diamonds, darling?" she asked me.

"Uh...sure. I suppose. Weren't you just-"

"Me too. You know what else I like?" she encouraged with a bright smile.

I stared at her confusedly, "What?"

She beckoned me close with a finger, and after a moment's hesitation, I bent down to hear it.

The word _loyalty_ was whispered...but not by a woman's voice. I jerked away, recognizing Alastor's drawl instantaneously.

It was him.

I saw the quick transformation from the old woman into himself.

Oh, god-I was going to be sick.

He towered over me once more, his mass casting a dark shadow on the shop window.

Could I scream for help? No-what if they couldn't even see him? They'd think me mad.

Besides that, a gang of human boys probably had nothing on this demon. At best, they'd all be killed.

Alastor's arms constricted me, turning me to face the shop and pressing me against him much too tight. "You look like you've been through a lot, kitten. What's wrong?"

I struggled..._hopelessly_, but I struggled.

"Shh..." he cooed, laughter in his voice as he restrained me. "Don't want to frighten anybody, do you?"

His hands slipped down my waist, massaging bruises into the flesh. I squirmed, releasing a small squeal.

But no one noticed.

No one even looked up.

_He's going to...punish me,_ I realized. The horror pulsed through me like a tidal wave.

Except...I saw something.

A small design forming on the window in front of me. What was it?

A tendril.

A tendril of_ ice._

I choked back a relieved sigh, my breathing coming heavier as I watched the ice crawl over the glass.

Jack. Oh, thank god..._Jack._

I felt the cold creep up my legs and welcomed it, glancing to my left and looking for him. He wasn't there.

But then I saw his reflection through the glass.

Right behind us.

He was taller than Alastor-by at least a few inches. And the expression on his face made him all the more menacing.

With a jerk of his hand, Alastor released me, gripping his arm in silent pain.

Jack had frozen it.

Alastor glanced his way, and I was surprised to see him laugh, "Next time, then."

Seconds later, before Jack could even advance on him, he'd vanished.

Jack unclenched his fist, chest heaving with furious breaths, and turned his glacial eyes on me.

Jaw tense, he ground out, "I told you-"

With a whimper, I choked out, "I know," and ran to him, flinging my arms around his neck. I didn't care. All the doubt, all the upset I'd felt at his rejection-it didn't matter. All I wanted was to immerse myself in his wonderful,_ safe_ scent. His arms.

He was stiff for a moment, in anger I supposed, but then he relaxed.

"I'll tell you everything," I whispered into his sweatshirt. "I promise."


	16. Frozen Admission

**A BIG shout-out to all of you wonderful fans! You're what keeps me going! Thanks for the awesome, kind reviews :) I read them all! Listen to:**

**Back into the Rain - It's Alive  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**_Chapter Fifteen_  
**

**_Frozen Admission  
_**

"Close your eyes," he whispered.

I gripped him tighter round the neck, nestling my face into his chest as if it were the only safe place on this Earth. I felt a rushing motion in my gut, felt the wind whipping past us.

He was flying...and briefly, I wondered whether people could see me.

No.

No, then there would be gasps and screams.

I heard nothing but a calm silence surrounding, and then a gust of inviting warmth graced my skin. We must've been back at the hotel.

Jack released me almost as suddenly as I had embraced him. He took several steps back, a hard expression on his face.

He was still angry. _Very_ angry.

"Explain," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

I opened my mouth, but then he stopped me, waving his hand in the air.

"Wait, wait-start with leaving the room. If I remember correctly, I told you not to leave."

Wincing at his tone, I answered, "I was looking for you."

"That's not an answer."

"I didn't like the way we left things...and you can't just order me around, Jack," I snapped, grateful that some of my old fervor was back.

He turned away from me, moving to the wide window that overlooked the Ontario night-all its rainbow lights. He braced his arms on the brass bar, hanging his head with a deep sigh and dropping his staff.

I fidgeted awkwardly where I stood, unsure where to start.

"This is a nice hotel."

Jack huffed.

"Really," I coaxed. "I like it."

"I don't care whether you like it, _Collis_," he bit out, and I flinched. "You're supposed to be giving me answers."

With a shaky exhale, I told him the truth, "I don't know where to start."

He didn't turn, "Start with who the _fuck_ had his hands all over you-"

"Jack," I almost reached for him, but stopped myself, "calm down. Alastor. His name is Alastor."

"_Who the hell is he?" _

I hesitated, swallowing hard, "He's a-he's a demon."

Jack tensed, gripping the bar so tightly his knuckles turned white. I could only imagine what his reaction would be to the contract.

Oh god...

"He...knew my father."

Shaking his head, Jack pushed off the bar, "Jesus. Should've known Pitch had something to do with this."

I grit my teeth, trying to remind myself that _I too_ hated my father.

Closing my eyes, I decided to just get it all out there. Fast. Like ripping off a bandaid.

"He sold me, Jack."

There was a long pause...and then he whirled around.

"Sold? What do you mean-_sold?"_

"To pay off a debt. He...gave me away. Gave me to Alastor. It's all in a contract."

That was when Jack threw the first thing. A vase. An expensive looking one, at that.

I jumped, backing up a step.

"What are you then?" he demanded. "A _slave?"_

I grimaced, saying in a meek voice, "Not exactly."

If possible, his eyes narrowed further. He moved forward, then seemed to notice he was scaring me and stopped. "What then?"

I gathered all my strength, knowing I was about to remember it-remember those horrible rules. But how could I forget?

I'd memorized them.

"_These are the conditions to be followed completely and willingly by Collis Carlin Black at the age of eighteen years..." _I recited.

Jack seemed to turn to stone.

And so the six rules flooded out of my mouth like a tsunami. I couldn't stop myself. He had to know.

He had to know everything.

When I finished the last sentence, I forced myself to open my eyes and look at him.

I had never seen a darker look in a man's eyes until this moment. Not even in my father's.

I wouldn't be surprised if his stare alone could massacre a thousand.

"Jack..." I breathed, my voice barely audible.

A roar like a raging animal ripped its way out of his throat, and one of the nice, marble tables went flying. Then some more glass. A clock.

"Jack!" I screamed.

He didn't hear me-or he didn't want to. He launched a chair at the far wall as if it were a pillow.

"_Jack! Stop it!" _I lunged forward, desperately flinging myself out in front of him and preventing him from throwing the next object.

He stared at me with wild, crazed eyes, panting and snarling. But he dropped what he was holding.

"Stop..." I breathed, gently splaying my hands out across his cold chest. It was almost frozen solid-as if the exertion had made him _colder._

"Did he..." he gasped out, "did he..."

"Yes," I murmured, "he's touched me."

Despite all the anger-all the rage on his face, I was shocked to see another look break the gates. Sorrow...guilt...almost...

_Heartbreak. _

"No..." he said, and it was a moan._ "No, no, no..." _

"Jack-"

The anger was back as quickly as it'd gone. "I'll break his _fucking_ neck. I'll rip him to shreds, the goddamned cock-sucking son of a-"

I knotted my fingers in his hair and forced him down on me, our mouths meeting in something like a war clash, abruptly silencing his filthy words.

His hands latched onto my hips, so much harder and yet so much softer than Alastor's.

"Stop," I chanted between kisses, "stop, stop...shh..."

His lips grew more forceful on mine-all tongue, stinging like dry ice.

"I'm a-" I tried, but he bit down on my lower lip, making me shiver and quake. "I'm a-I'm a...oh _god._..I'm a virgin, Jack!" I finally managed.

He broke away from me, and it was like severing a magnetic pull. It felt almost painful-resisting all the way.

"What?" he breathed, eyeing me cautiously, _so cautiously_-as if these next words defined the universe. "What did you say?"

"I'm a virgin," I whispered, lifting my hands to stroke his hollow, masculine cheekbones.

An impossible mixture of shock and relief flooded his gaze, and he squeezed my sides possessively. "You mean...you mean he didn't-"

"No," I said softly. "He never got that far."

A shuddering sigh blasted against my face.

But I still felt the need to explain myself, "That's why-that's why I..."

"That's why you wanted me to make love to you..." he finished, voice deep and soft.

I nodded, feeling the color rush to my cheeks, and looked to the floor, "I still do...but," I added quickly, "but I know we hardly know each other. I understan-"

"Is that the only reason?" he demanded of me suddenly.

"What?"

"Is that sick fuck the only reason you want me to take you? So that he won't get you first?"

I tried to force myself to say yes, but I knew it would be a complete lie.

Instead my throat closed around it, and the truth escaped instead.

"No..." I whispered. "It's like you said._ From day one..."_

He didn't say another word.

* * *

**Okay...next two chapters = nothing but Jack/Collisy Goodness! Get ready... ;D **


	17. Frozen Sensuality

**Okay, WARNING: MILD SEXUAL CONTENT. Next chapter will be EXPLICIT, though. Listen to:**

**Undisclosed Desires - Muse (SERIOUSLY RECOMMEND)  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**_Chapter Sixteen_  
**

**_Frozen Sensuality  
_**

I felt a throbbing in my groin-one I could barely contain.

She knew. She knew what I'd meant. _From day one._

A burning began in my chest, where it was usually so cold-such a hollowness. Could she possibly...

No.

No, no...all she wanted was...

_Fuck. It. All. _

I wanted her. I wanted her so goddamn bad. I wanted to pin her up against the wall and drive into her until she begged me to stop. Until she couldn't take it anymore.

But I wouldn't do that to her. Not for her first time.

Jesus Christ, she was still a virgin. _Still a virgin. _

She could still be mine.

What hit me even harder was the fact that she wanted to give this piece of herself to me._ Me_-the fucking King Cold. How many times had we fought one another? How many times had she screamed at me about her father.

I hadn't expected my little stunt in the school bathroom to change anything. I'd done that for me...because I had to know what she tasted like.

I hadn't expected her to _come after me._

My erection pressed painfully against the crotch of my jeans, yearning for her as I did.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck..._

My time for inner battle was up. I had to make a decision now or never.

And I'm fairly certain it was the look in her eyes that sold me. The look in her pleading, golden, cat-like eyes...

I was done for.

My hands threaded through her hair, twisting into the inky black curls. I didn't kiss her. Not yet.

No, instead I slowly backed her up, my feet pushing hers until she was flush with the large window. I titled her face to look at me, seeing the anticipation-the nerves.

"I'll never hurt you," I whispered, brushing my nose against hers. "No, never..." Turning her head to the side, I traced my lips along her jawline toward her ear._ "Never._..never..."

And then I took her earlobe into my mouth, and she moaned softly, pulling away from the glass to press more firmly against me.

I fisted my hands to keep control of myself, flicking my tongue over the skin and feeling-wait, what?

Was that..._metal?_

I backed away slightly, eyes falling on the metal rod running through the cartilage of her ear. How could I've missed it before? She had a helix piercing.

_Sex-yy, _with a capital S.E.X. It made me wonder what else was pierced...

Think I might've growled.

I leaned forward and took her ear into my mouth once more, running my tongue along the bar and savoring the scent of her. Spicy...like a mixture of Mexican food and citrus. Hot damn, but I wanted her _bad._

"You're blushing," I noted, feeling her burning cheek against my own. My voice was surprisingly calm.

"I-" she gasped out, "I don't usually get my ear licked..."

I laughed huskily against her skin, "Must be your lucky day, then."

Her reply was just a whimper.

Wrapping my arms tightly around her, I pulled her away from the window and took her hand.

"Where are we going?" she whispered as I led her toward the hall.

"Bedroom," I murmured, barely audible. But she must've heard because her breath caught.

I released her as soon as we were inside, turning swiftly to close the door. Whoever for, I wasn't sure-it just felt better to have it that way.

And I made a big deal of locking it, making sure her eyes were on me, so that she would know we weren't leaving this room until this was settled.

By settled, I mean the fire raging in my gut...

The same goddamned fire that was sending the blood rushing to my cock.

I restrained myself, forcing my back against the door and crossing my arms over my chest. Collis bit her lip-a movement so innocent that it made it all the more hypnotizing.

"Do you want this?" I breathed.

She swallowed hard, dragging my eyes to her throat for a moment before they shot back to her face.

"Do _you?" _she replied.

"I asked first." The words came out harsher than I'd planned, but it only seemed to put a determined look on her beautiful, flustered face.

"Yes," she said, adopting a confident stance. "Yes, I want this."

"You hardly know me."

_Why_ was I doing this, exactly? Fucking idiot...

"I still want this," was her answer. Then she added again, "But do you?"

I closed my eyes, breathing deeply for a moment and listening to the blood roaring in my ears. I didn't even hear myself-but I knew what I said.

"More than I want to live."

My eyes snapped open when I felt her cold hand on my chest. That's right-_cold_. Like me. It was something I'd adored since the beginning.

"You're immortal, Jack," she reminded me in a soft voice, eyes hooded, staring at the floor again. What could she _possibly_ be so embarrassed about?

"Not yet."

It just came right out. And, dammit, it was the truth.

If she stayed with me...I would finally start to feel ageless. Up until this moment, I'd only felt trapped. Trapped in a boy's body, but growing wearier every day.

Not now.

Never again.

"Please, Jack..."

Shit. DId she...did she really just...

Shit.

Shit. Fuck. Double shit.

My control could go to hell.

I reached out swiftly and hooked my fingers through the belt loops of her jeans. They were still wet from the escapade at the river, but I pushed the thought from my head.

Yanking her close, our noses slid against one another, foreheads pressing together. She exhaled slowly and I sucked it in, holding her breath in my mouth for a moment.

And then I sighed, giving it back to her and watching a few flecks of ice dance across her face.

"Kiss me," she whispered, then shut her eyes and amended the statement. "Take me."

The words undulated through me like an earthquake, and I was sure she felt the shudder.

As per usual, the heightened emotion was causing snow to fall from my fingertips, and when I lifted my hands to the zipper of her jacket, she gasped, then groaned.

Oh, I was gonna blow my fucking load..._in my pants._ Like an _amateur! _

I dropped my hands, sliding them around to her rear instead and dragging her closer still. Bending my head, I took the zipper between my teeth and slowly drew it down, not stopping until it was undone, and I was on my knees before her.

Oh. Kill. Me. Now.

There was nothing beneath. _Nothing. _Not even one of those godforsaken bras!

I could see the bear strip of skin so clearly, running from the tantalizing valley between her still-hidden breasts to her navel.

It was then that the first possessive phrase came out of my mouth.

"He'll never have you," I said, and it was rough. A statement, not an option. "Not like this."

* * *

**Don't worry, I'M NOT DONE! I PROMISE :D :D :D WITH A CHERRY ON TOP! (And a piece of peppermint bark cause you're all extra special XD )  
**


	18. Frozen Fantasies

**Here it is! Finally! The love scene! And it's almost 3,000 words. Needless to say, you're welcome. Haha :D Listen to:**

**Love Is Found (Off the Live Album Bring Me Home, 2011) - Sade (YOU ABSOLUTELY MUST! I WROTE YOU THE SEX SCENE! NOW LISTEN TO GET IN THE RIGHT MOOD! IT IS WITHOUT A DOUBT ONE OF THE SEXIEST SONGS I'VE EVER HEARD! BUT IT HAS TO BE THE LIVE VERSION OFF THAT ALBUM! PLAY IT ON REPEAT UNTIL THE CHAPTER'S OVER! PLEEEAAAAASSSEEE!) Whoo...sorry about that. I get a little impassioned sometimes.  
**

**WARNING: _THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT._  
**

**Enjoy :) (Seriously...)  
**

**_Chapter Seventeen_  
**

**_Frozen Fantasies  
_**

A shallow breath left me.

My god, this was really it. It was happening.

Jack was going to make love to me.

As a fantasy, it made me quiver with desire...but as a reality-

I might've just died.

And now the sight of him, on his knees in front of me, my jacket undone and just begging to be torn off...

Oh, _god..._

"He'll never have you," Jack whispered gruffly, breath teasing my abdomen. "Not like this."

I was tingling all over.

My fingers threaded through his ivory hair of their own accord, tangling in the soft strands. Staring up at me, unblinking, he leaned in and swept that devilish tongue around my navel, causing my hips to buck suddenly.

And then his hands slid under my parted hoodie, tracing my hipbones.

_Dammit!_ He was doing this on purpose. Making me wait.

I wanted to stamp my foot childishly and pout-but this was hardly the time. No, I let him have his fun because I was enjoying it too much.

His thumbs pressed a little harder on my waist, beginning to massage in slow, inviting circular motions.

And I abruptly decided he was going to do nothing without a little direction.

So I helped him.

Placing my hands on top of his, I guided them swiftly up my ribcage until they hit the target.

His eyes flashed in shock, then darkened with something else...and as his lids fluttered down, he brushed his fingers over the swells of my breasts.

I gave a little mew of delight, leaning into him, but just as he began to squeeze, he felt something...and stopped.

I wanted to scream at him.

He slowly got to his feet, eyebrow quirked at me as if daring it to be true. And then his icy hands slid up my collarbone and swept the jacket off my shoulders.

It pooled around my ankles on the floor.

Gaze burning my skin, he took in the sight of me with wide, inflamed eyes, breath hitching in his throat.

And then he rolled my nipple ring between his fingers.

"Fuck," he breathed, so quietly I didn't know if he meant me to hear. "You are_ killing _me."

For the millionth time tonight, a dark flush colored my face. This was the first time I didn't feel ashamed of getting that piercing. I'd gotten it out of anger, when my mother had forced me to go to Michigan.

No, now I didn't regret it _at all._

His arms wrapped around my bare back, sending goose flesh riding up my skin with their cold. And then he dipped me, languidly, so that my head hung back and the room turned upside down.

For all I knew, the _world_ could've been upside down at this moment and I wouldn't have cared.

His frosted lips skated down my neck with practiced ease, eliciting another moan from me, and then he pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin between my breasts.

Seconds later, he set his tongue loose again.

I gasped, clutching his shoulders for dear life when he pulled my pierced nipple into his mouth and suckled.

"Jack..." I whined.

He bit down, causing me to jerk in his arms, hot jets of pleasure shooting through me.

"_Jack!" _

"I know," he panted, and then I was lifted off the ground, cradled against his capable chest, legs twisted around his torso.

He carried me to the bed like a feather, never taking so much as a hand off of me to turn down the sheets. When we collapsed on the soft mattress, he sat up, kneeling between my legs and reaching up over his head for the hood of his sweatshirt.

I sighed with relief.

I'd get to see him in full this time.

Having only seen him shirtless once before, and even then being only semiconscious, I was beginning to feel extremely deprived.

The sweatshirt hit the floor...and I felt sure a dark smile spread across my face.

Though pale, he was not thin, as he had looked. No, a wide, smooth expanse of lean muscle was presented before me, and on his arms, a sexy scattering of faint sinew. There was something strange about his skin...but I couldn't pin it. His biceps were rounded, chest large and his shoulders were as broad as I'd hoped.

Oh, it made me want to run my tongue all over him.

I wondered what was stopping me.

Reaching up, I glided my hand across his pectorals, watching as his own hand came to rest on top. He pressed my palm harder into his skin, closing his eyes and seeming to relish in the feeling.

Encouraged, I sat up with him and brought my mouth down on his chest.

He sucked in a sharp breath, and I circled my arms around his neck as I continued, making my way down to his abs.

And they were something, let me tell you...

When next I lifted my head, his eyes were open again-and lit aflame. He bore a hunger there that was nothing short of ravenous...like he might devour me.

I was begging that he would.

Soft and gentle Jack was gone, replaced by some sort of leopard that crouched before me on the bed, poised to strike.

Without even a breath's preparation, he'd slammed into me, pummeling us back into the headboard and pinning my arms above me. I was too aroused to feel the pain.

His lips were everywhere-biting my neck, licking my jaw, nibbling my breasts. He moved like a sensually flickering flame...and yet, every touch was ice.

Before I'd caught up to him, he'd wrenched my thighs apart with demanding hands and dug the heel of his palm into me.

A shriek was swallowed up in my throat. I writhed against him with abandon.

All this, and we were still wearing pants. Jesus Fucking Christ.

"Jack-Jack-oh, shit-_please..." _I was practically hyperventilating.

"You like that?" he demanded-a growl in my ear.

"_Fuck,_ yes!"

Jack tore his hand away, replacing it in the blink of eye with his barely contained erection. He ground against me mercilessly, the friction of our jeans delightful-but still not _enough..._

"Oh, god! _Now_-Jack, it's gotta be now!"

"Slow and steady-"

"Never won a fucking thing!" I cut him off. The nerve! "Jesus-it's called a race for a goddamn reason!"

He stopped moving against me-and the loss was almost painful. When I looked up, I caught his eyes-and the softness was back.

Damn.

"I don't want..." he whispered, "I don't want to rush this."

With a small, breathless laugh, I pressed my forehead to his, "Then don't. By all means, take your own sweet time...as soon as this-" I rested my hand tentatively on his groin and he tensed almost convulsively, "is inside me."

There was a long silence, filled only by our unblinking stare, and then another long string of curses left his mouth.

He cupped my hand in his, squeezing it tighter around his denim-covered cock and grinding out, _"Harder."_

So I threw my arm back around his shoulders and tightened my hand on him into a fist.

A load groan rumbled out of his throat, shortly muffled when he buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"_Come to me," _he whispered, and I could only ponder his meaning for a nanosecond before his hands found the fasten of my jeans and tore it apart.

My pants were there for a moment, then gone the next, leaving me in...nothing.

Fuck, I'd been in such a rush to go after him, I hadn't bothered to find underclothes. An embarrassed flush flooded my cheeks.

"Fucking gorgeous..." Jack breathed.

My blush deepened-but this time, from pleasure.

He liked the way I looked? Well, that was all that mattered in the world anymore...

His fingers brushed over me..._right there..._and this time I whimpered aloud.

"I'm losing control..." he warned.

But I was delirious now.

_I'm not used to this._

"What do you want from me?" he gasped out.

_I'm not used to this. _

I grabbed his cock as tightly as possible, maybe even a little painfully-but he only made a sound of lust.

"Get these off-" I commanded of his old, brown jeans. _"Now."_

He broke away from me like a magnet pulling away from its conductor and wrenched off the ancient rags like tissue paper, tearing away his briefs next.

_Holy. Fuck._

He was enormous.

I'd seen Alastor's hard-on through his pants. It was nothing like this.

Jack's erection jutted out like a marble tree branch, at least-ah, hell-nine or ten inches long. How could it possibly_ fit?!_

It was thick, too, and darkened with blood, the veins crawling up the sides protruding visibly.

Despite it being the first time I'd ever seen a man's cock, I didn't hesitate.

I gripped it bare, wrapping my hand around the delicious hardness.

Jack growled like an animal, rocking toward me-pumping himself through the ring of my fingers. I gave a tug, dragging the skin tantalizingly and enjoying the view.

He was squirming. For _me._

Jack seemed to cuss whenever things got intense. He was like a skipping record, looping all the known dirty words and nothing else.

Well, nothing else except, "Are you ready? _Fuck_-I hope you're ready."

Molten desire gushed through my veins...and I nodded furiously.

"Spread your legs, baby," he said softly, eyes still squeezed shut from my ministrations.

Trembling, I parted my knees, welcoming him between my thighs but going uncontrollably tense with nerves.

"Relax," he whispered in my ear, his breath a chill. "I'll go slow."

I swallowed hard, allowing my limbs to slowly turn to lava. It wasn't hard...not with him murmuring things like, _So bad, baby. I've wanted you so bad. You're beautiful. God, you're beautiful. _

A slow, shuddering exhale blew from my lips as he laid me back on the pillows. He caressed the side of my ribs with his nose, nestling his face against my breasts for a moment, and then he settled his hands on my thighs, spreading them even wider.

He gazed at me, unfaltering, the aqua of his eyes seeming to bleed into mine. And then he said, "Deep breath, baby...this is going to hurt a little bit."

I almost scoffed. Alastor had hurt me enough with his fingers that I couldn't imagine how Jack could do much damage.

Regardless, the thought worried me, and the words tumbled out.

"Distract me."

Jack's brow furrowed, "What?"

"Distract me," I repeated, still breathless. A knowing look spread across his face, and without further delay, he lunged forward, claiming my lips in a searing,_ bruising_ kiss.

He splayed my arms out at my sides, tangling his fingers with my own. "Squeeze until it stops hurting," he told me.

And then his hips pushed forward...and he entered me.

My first cry was one of pain, I'll admit. A shrill one he eventually muffled with another kiss. And I could almost taste the silent apology in it.

I clutched his hands in a death grip, no doubt squeezing all the blood out of them.

God, I'd never expected it to hurt so much.

For at least a minute, the burning was all I could think about. But then...there was...

_Oh. _

_What. Was. That..._

A pulsing started in my groin...a throbbing I'd never felt before. And it was anything but painful.

It was fulfillment.

The shock of the sensation made me squeeze harder, and Jack gasped, "Shit-I knew it." To my horror, he started to pull out of me. "I'm too-"

I tore my hands out of his and yanked him to me, fingernails digging into his shoulder blades.

"I feel it!" I spluttered desperately. _"I feel it..."_

Wide eyed, he stared down at me, propping himself up with his arms. The movement caused him to slide back inside of me a little further.

I gave a languid moan, arching my back and reaching out one hand to clutch at the sheets, the other still secure around his shoulders.

For a long while, he stayed still, as if unsure. Hesitant.

So he needed a little more encouragement?

I could handle that.

The Guardians had a secret language...one I only knew a few phrases from. I'm not sure what the tongue was called, but I remembered a single word at this moment, and I strained upward to whisper it in his ear.

"_Aloidia." _

Lover.

Jack gave a great shudder, all the breath leaving him in one great swathe, and his arms faltered, causing him to collapse over my body.

His weight on me was divine...

But gone the next instant when he picked himself back up, and with a dark, guttural sound, rocked forward and filled me in one powerful thrust.

I cried out, pleasure exploding within me like a storm of grenades.

He pulled out swiftly-and did it again.

Another scream.

And again...

Everything became a blur.

A blur of passion. Of desire and poorly hidden emotions and pent up longing and-_fuck. _Yes, yes...more. Back and forth, back and forth._ Oh..._yes. Hell yes. _Harder. Faster. _Good and buried. Oh, god! Back and forth. Again. _Again. _More. Take me up and over. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Yeah, there. _Right there. _Ah! Him-me. Us. Yes, _yes...more. _Don't stop. Never stop. Drive me. _Deeper_. Back and forth...back and forth. Harder. Stronger. Pain. Pleasure. Give me all of it. I want you. I want this. _Ohh...faster._ Harder. Take me. All of me.

"Ohhh..._Jack!" _I cried in ecstasy. "Oh, _god!"_

He made a deep, strangled noise into my hair, head buried in the pillow.

Our peaks were building. Simultaneously.

Together.

This heat was like a time bomb-and I witnessed Jack's pleasure in a way I never thought I would.

Hands clenched into fists, he grit his teeth and shot back up to a power position, pounding into me more fervently than ever.

I gasped and writhed, never wanting this to end. This building, wondrous sensation...

And then I saw it.

A snowflake...falling slowly...and landing on the tip of my nose, shiny with sweat like the rest of my body.

How could I have missed it?

One look around and I saw the storm raging inside the hotel room.

It was a blizzard. The pictures were frozen to the walls, icicles dangling from the frames. Impossible winds wracked the curtains. Rain and snow and cold pelted us.

_Oh..._

This was ecstasy.

This was watching a master at his best.

And he probably didn't even know he was doing it.

In a fit of passion, he panted, "I need to-you need to see-" and then said no more. Instead he snatched up my hand, and with bated breath, licked across my palm.

These were the true erotics.

Taking the same hand, he flattened my now-moist palm against his left shoulder and then dragged it down his chest.

And I saw what had been strange about his skin earlier.

It was covered in some sort of make up.

Covering a tattoo.

It was glowing-blue like the frosted land surrounding what had once been a hotel room. The ink glittered on his skin like an enchantment.

And I wondered why in god's name he would ever cover up a thing so beautiful.

It was nothing like Alastor's tattoos. It was an abstract design.

Something private.

A secret known only to Jack.

And he'd shown it to me.

That was the last straw.

Fingers digging into his scalp, I rose off the bed and let the full rapture take me with a wild scream.

A wave crashed down over my senses-and as I rode out the tide, I heard Jack's tortured groan into my shoulder.

His whole body tensed, and I felt an alarming hot-cold moisture fill me.

It was done.

It was done...and as Jack lay over me, panting-so close, yet never close enough-I had it confirmed.

I was in love with him.

* * *

**Gosh, I hope I lived up to you guys' expectations. I tried really hard on this one :) Just a FYI, the song that I recommended for this chapter, (Listed Above) has been officially named by me as Collis and Jack's theme. I just think of them every time I hear it. Hope you do to :D Love to all (XOXOXOXOXO)  
**

**-Dawn  
**


	19. Frozen Release

**Alright, I lied. I'm not quite done with my love fest ;) WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT. Listen to:**

**Let Go - A Static Lullaby (SO GOOD SO GOOD SO GOOD!)**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_**Frozen Release**_

Jack felt me shiver.

He must have because his cold left me for a moment and he propped himself up above my blissfully limp body.

I could see from the shock in his eyes, he'd finally noticed the icicles dangling off the bed...the frost surrounding the pillows.

"Fuck," he breathed, face flooding with concern and anger, "you're frozen."

I smiled a lazy smile, despite my chattering teeth, and reached for him, "I can't even feel it-"

"God dammit!"

The rage in his eyes frightened me, and startled, I jerked my arms away. "Jack...it's all right."

With an exasperated sound, his head sunk back down to my chest and he continued to chant, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..."

"Jack," I sighed, stroking my fingers through his hair, "I'm fine. I promise."

"Isn't there _one fucking thing_ I can do right?" he grumbled.

I gave an incredulous laugh, hardly believing what he'd just said. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He didn't respond.

"_Jack-"_ I forced him to look at me by pulling his hair. His stare challenged me to contradict him, doubting that I could.

Another, more mischievous, smile tugged at the corner of my lips, "You don't call _this," _and I undulated my hips against his, relishing in the fact that he was still inside me, "right?"

I watched with wonder as darkness flooded his eyes-_desire. _

His only half-softened cock went rock hard within me, stretching me again, and I flung my head back on the pillows with a moan.

But Jack just had to blow it.

"Your lips are blue."

My eyes narrowed at him, arousal fading, "So are yours."

Jack smacked a hand to his forehead and massaged the bridge of his nose, "Baby...fuck, you _know _how much I want you. I'm pretty damn sure I just spent the last hour proving that to you. But this isn't healthy."

I exhaled slowly, "What are you saying?"

He pulled his hand away, "You know what I'm saying."

I sat up abruptly, setting him off balance where he straddled my hips, but he held on.

"No, I don't, _actually_. Why don't you tell me?" I snapped, voice rising.

"Collis-you know I'm not good for you!" Jack shouted. "I'm too damn cold and it's too fucking dangerous! You're gonna get sick, baby! Really,_ really_ sick!"

"Does it look like I give a shit?!" I shot back. I couldn't believe we were yelling at each other...not after making love like we did.

"_You have to! _This is your life we're talking about!" He gave my shoulders a shake, and it reminded me of the way we were connected.

Newly enticed, my eyes shot to his, and ever so quietly I whispered, "Wrong."

Next second, I shoved him to the side, and before he could protest, settled myself on top of him. We were momentarily disconnected, but I quickly fixed that.

Slowly, I slid down on him, impaling myself.

"Collis!" Jack tried to stop me. "No!" His hands grabbed at mine, but I pushed forcefully on his chest.

"Everything about my life is changing." I said, holding him down as I took him deep and then gasping out, "This is my life now."

A sliver of annoyance cut through his anger, "Not everything is about sex, Collis."

"Did I say that?" Still pushing on him, I lifted up and stretched back like a cat, giving him a fantastic view of my breasts. Using my own strength alone, I began to pump up and down at a sensual pace, making sure to swivel my hips sexily as I ground against him.

"Baby, _no.._." he groaned, clutching the sheets tightly to restrain himself. "Stop. Please, stop..."

I rubbed our hips in a tantalizing circle, issuing another unwilling groan, "No, I _didn't_ say that. I meant you and me. That's my life now."

"You barely know me," he gasped for the second time tonight.

Up and down. Up and down. Up and down.

I leaned forward, our faces now inches apart, and breathed, "Oh, I know you, Jack." I allowed my tongue to lap at his ear, as he had done for me, "I know the way your tongue moves. I know you like it when I kiss you here," I moved my lips to the sensitive spot beneath the back of his jaw, "and lick you." I did so and he gave a shudder beneath me.

I pulled back, looking at him seriously, "I know how well we fit together. I know you like the feeling as much as I do. I know how much we both need this..._aloidia." _

He squeezed his eyes shut,_ "Stop."_

"Let go," I whispered. "I already have. I'm only waiting for you, baby. _Let go." _

He shook his head mutely, biting his lip.

I moved faster on top of him-harder, "You're the one who told me I was dying. Told me I needed to start_ living."_

I was bringing out the big guns now.

He started panting, managing only not to touch me by the slightest of self-control threads. And I cut it by kissing him.

Kissing him good and deep.

His mouth opened reluctantly and he moaned into mine, granting my tongue access.

"Let go," I said between kisses, breathing heavily. Our eyes met once more and the gaze was held this time.

"Let go and make love to me again." I murmured. "I ache something awful for you."

There was a moment's silence, and I thought for a few horrible seconds that he might reject me.

But then he growled and our lips collided, declaring war against one another. His hands dug into my rear, driving himself into me so deep I thought I might burst from the pleasure.

I didn't let him say another word.

Not until he'd cried out his ecstasy to the gods and drawn me up against him, rolling us to the side and pressing my back to his chest.

"Alright," he kept panting in my ear, so rhythmically it became something like a lullaby, putting me to sleep.

But not before I heard him add, "Alright, alright, alright...I'll let go."

I drifted off in peace.

* * *

**So a little bird told me someone was thinking about doing a trailer for this story on Youtube? I WOULD LOVE THAT PERSON FOREVER! PWETTY PWEASE... :D :D :D **


	20. Frozen Motherfuckin' Morning After

**Wow, I'm kind of on a roll with this baby, aren't I? Anyway, I couldn't help myself. I'm working on a trailer for this story. I'll let you guys know when it's up :D Listen to:**

**Every Day Is Exactly The Same - Nine Inch Nails (Great song! :D )**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

_**Frozen Motherfuckin' Morning After**_

I woke to calm.

It was a sensation I'd never felt before. Just a peacefulness-no need for interruption...which is probably why it took me about twenty minutes to open my eyes.

There was a light pattering on the windows of the bedroom. It was raining.

It was absolutely perfect.

With a grin, I stretched out on the bed, yawning and feeling a delicious soreness in my limbs. But my arms reached for nothingness, and I panicked.

Shooting up in the bed, I found the hotel room defrosted, and looking much like it had before our...erm..._excursion_.

And there was no Jack. Not even a trace of him ever having been there.

But I knew better. I could smell his musk on my skin-in my hair. I could feel the tenderness in my groin proving where he'd been.

And, after a little closer inspection, I found he'd left his sweatshirt tangled in the sheets at the foot of the bed.

Ah...so he was somewhere.

He was somewhere _shirtless. _

That was the kick I needed to get out of bed. I slipped out from under the covers, for once unabashed by my nakedness, and strode across the room to the bathroom for another one of those silk robes.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror...and _damn_ did I like what I saw.

There were little scrapes and bruises and love bites all over me. Ha! Good luck trying to deny this ever happened now, Jack!

...Because I had a horrible feeling he'd try to do that.

My eyes were brighter than usual. Lit with some kind of fire.

I looked healthier suddenly. _Alive._

But I also noticed the flashes of dark crimson on the insides of my thighs. Right...virgin.

After cleaning myself off, I wrapped the robe around my still-tingling skin and tiptoed out of the room the way most people do in the mornings, even if everybody's already awake.

It took me a couple of minutes to find him, I'll admit.

But when I looked to my left, there he was...out on the balcony...in the rain.

_Shirtless. _

I groaned, another spread of warmth rushing through me.

He was messing with the raindrops-freezing them as they fell and then watching them shatter on the surface like small shards of glass.

A little twinge of apprehension mixed with my desire.

Would he be angry? Would he say I seduced him?

Oh, god please...no.

Gathering a deep breath, I slid the doors to the balcony aside and leaned against the frame, waiting for him to acknowledge me.

His head turned slowly, eyes sleepy...but not angry. And the relief I felt was like a waterfall.

"Hi," I whispered, and it felt an awful lot like that night in the bathroom.

He swiveled himself around to brace his back on the rail, staring softly at me.

"Hi."

We waited like that for at least another minute. Then he said,

"I would've made breakfast, but..." he shrugged, "it've been cold."

This made me grin, an almost giddy, schoolgirlish grin. "I love cold eggs."

"And how about frozen eggs?"

I bobbed my shoulders, "Nuance."

Jack sighed, turning away from me again and leaning down on the rail. A sliver of disappointment hit me in the chest.

Couldn't he at least...I don't know...sweep me off my feet or something? Hell, a pat on the head would do.

Instead I had to watch the raindrops roll off his back.

"So..." I managed, my voice wavering a bit, "wh-what are we doing today?"

He sighed again, straightening up and moving toward me. My heart leapt into my throat...but he walked right past and into the hotel room, dripping wet.

What was wrong with him?

"I'm taking you to see the Guardians."

My heart sank from my throat to my toes.

"What?" I breathed. _"W-Why?" _I followed him into the room and pulled the door shut behind us.

Jack gave me the "why else?" look, "To see what they can do to dissolve that fucking contract."

I stared pointedly at me feet, shocked, "Oh."

A second uncomfortable silence passed between us. And my attention was drawn once more to the small ache between my legs. It wasn't pleasant...but it was far from unpleasant.

I rubbed my thighs together absently, and Jack's eyes caught the movement.

A pained look appeared on his face, "Did I...did I hurt you?"

I blinked, "What? Wh-no! No, no, no..." My adamant answer seemed to surprise him. And then he looked suspicious.

"_Collis..."_

I threw my hands up at my sides, "I swear to god. Not hurt. Not even close."

He let loose a growl of frustration, and in the blink of an eye, he'd yanked me to him, swept an arm around my waist and slid his hand under my robe.

I gasped when his finger stroked through my folds, hot jets of pleasure tantalizing me...but he released me as quickly as I'd been captured holding very red, very wet fingers in front of my face.

"See?" he demanded. "You're still bleeding. That means I went to hard."

I pulled his hand away and shook my head at him, a dark smile coloring my face, "You could go harder."

All at once, that familiar desire flooded his eyes and his hands clenched into fists. He whirled around again, putting his back to me and murmuring gruffly, "Don't _say _things like that."

"Why, Jack?" I approached him, doing my best to make my voice seductive. I wrapped my arms around his stiff body from behind, moving my hands instantly to his crotch and feeling the bulge against the fabric, "Does going harder make you hard?"

His cock urged me on, straining against me, but _he_ did not. He shoved me away and snapped, "Stop it, Collis! You've got to stop!"

I stood stock still, grinding my teeth together as I studied him.

"I knew it." I bit out.

His eyes narrowed at me.

"I knew you'd regret what we did..." And I shook my head at the unfairness of it all. "You're gonna deny it forever, aren't you?"

He seized me then, and not by the waist or arm.

He grabbed me between the legs and pulled me close roughly. Rougher than I was accustomed to with him.

"_Fuck you,"_ he growled, "if you would _ever_ think that."

The attack momentarily stunned me, but I soon regained my footing, "What else am I supposed to think? Huh? You won't even _look_ at me the same way!"

Again, he shoved me away, this time with a huff. "I'm done here. Meet me in the lobby in an hour."

And he was gone.

* * *

**Don't hate me? I promise! Jack's just conflicted :P  
**


	21. Frozen Fury

**Hey guys. So sorry for the long wait. I've been busy trying to finish Broken Open. (I'm almost done with the epilogue, by the way.) To whoever said it's "really fucking rude" for me not to update sooner, I say DOWN DOGGY! I'm sorry :) : Just busy. I promise to be more consistent :) Listen to:  
**

**Ugly - The Exies **

**Enjoy :)**

_**Chapter Twenty**_

_**Frozen Fury**_

I wanted to throw things.

I wanted to be as violent as humanly possible.

But no. No, I had to walk up and wrap my arms around the bastard so we could fly to the goddamned North Pole.

Selfish prick.

It was as if, at times, his heart could be as cold as his skin.

Speaking of which, I was shivering. The freezing wind was whipping at us as we sped through the air, numbing my cheeks and turning my lips bluer than...

Inwardly, I sighed.

Bluer than the night Jack made love to me. That was the thought I was going for. Fuck. I knew even then that I'd never be able to forget our time together. And knowing that it had probably been the first _and _the last time made my chest ache-made my stomach drop.

I was tired of denying my feelings for him. After all, I'd thought the "L" word, hadn't I? That very same night...

I wondered, was I right? Even through my fit of passion, was it a true statement? Was I in love with Jack?

Oh god, I hoped not.

Judging by the way things were going right now, if it were true, my life would be a miserable wreck.

"You...alright?" Jack asked cautiously in my ear.

My anger snapped back into place instantly at the sound of his voice, "Oh, I'm just dandy. How are you, Prince Charming?"

He gave an annoyed sigh, "If this is about what I said earlier, I-"

"OF COURSE IT IS, YOU JACKASS!"

Ha. Jackass. Jack. Ass. Get it?

Oh, shit. I'd shoved him. Shoved him while we were _flying._

And the falling sensation was just kicking in.

I didn't even get a chance to scream before he'd caught me again, slightly winded, shouting at me, "Collis, _son of a bitch_! What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

He shook me once but then pulled me tighter against him, constricting my body so there was no way he could drop me again.

And I would've blushed a dark scarlet if not for my rage and humiliation.

"That's rich, coming from you!" I spat back.

"Collis," Jack warned. "Be qui-"

"_You slept with me and now you're acting like it was a mistake!"_

"_COLLIS!" _Jack cried, and I suddenly realized my feet were on solid ground...

And that we weren't alone.

Ten feet away, on the brightly colored terrace where we'd apparently just landed, stood the gold, little man of sand.

Staring at us.

Wide-eyed.

"Sandy..." Jack took a step away from me, toward the Guardian, a pleading tone in his voice, "please. You can't-you can't say anything."

The Sandman hesitated for a moment, then formed an intricate symbol above his head. A negative sign.

He wouldn't tell.

Pfft. As if we were kids to be tattled on...

The little Guardian drifted away, sand trailing after him into the pastel castle that must've belonged to the great Nicholas St. North. I loathed every inch of the damn thing.

It was too happy. Too childish.

And what Jack and I had been through felt anything but childish.

Speaking of Jack...he was staring at me angrily-accusingly-arms crossed over his chest.

"_What?" _I spat. "How could I've known?"

And he had the nerve to just shake his head and walk away.

"I can't go in there!" I called after him, titling my chin up and trying to withhold my pride.

Jack whirled around at the door, stabbing me with his gaze, "You'll go in if I _say_ you will."

I took a step toward him in fury,_ "Think you control me?"_

Within seconds, he was right in front of me again, breathing icy air on my face, "For every moment you stand on this ground, I do." And he grabbed my arm as if to prove it.

"Don't touch me!" I wrenched out of his grip, then pointed my finger in his face. "Don't touch me, don't speak to me, don't _look_ at me. I don't want to see you right now."

But Jack never listens.

He grabbed me again, tightly-his fist curling around my own to the point where it was painful. "You have_ no_ right to be this way. I have done nothing but-"

"_WHAT?"_ Use me? Reject me? Bulldoze my self-worth?! Pick one, Jack! Any of them!"

His voice sank to a dangerously low level, just above a growl as he leaned in to whisper, "I popped your cherry, sweetheart. Isn't that what you wanted?"

He was..._mocking_ me.

"I only gave you what you wanted-"

CRACK.

I struck him across the face. With the back of my hand.

"_Fuck you,"_ I breathed menacingly.

I don't know why he couldn't stop himself, but he seemed to have to drive it that one step further. To not only cross the line, but to stomp all over it.

In response, he murmured, "You just did, babe."

And he produced the wickedest smirk I'd ever seen on him.

It was the final straw.

Every now and again, I'd have these moments. These brief periods where I could do nothing to control the power that I'd been born with...

And they never seemed to occur at convenient times.

Frozen in place, staring at him with a slack jaw and white-knuckled fists, I let out one, slow, shaky breath.

The lush surrounding of pretty magnolias and lilacs on the terrace literally shredded themselves, crumpling to the ground like dying fairies. The pretty blue sky above us lost almost all of its color. Even the vibrant stones beneath our feet paled and grew slippery with some strange sort of black tar.

It was pouring out of my hands, I realized. Like ink.

And in a moment of complete and utter rage, I thrust my palms out and plastered the sticky substance to his chest, smothering it all over his sweatshirt and watching his eyes grow wide.

"Feel that?" I ground out. "I live with that_ every day of my life."_

The emptiness flooded his eyes. The darkness. The depression.

It wasn't permanent, but I made sure it would ache for a while.

Tearing my hands away, I forced out, "I can't wait to kill every last flower on this godforsaken island."

And as I left, I threw over my shoulder, "Thanks for inviting me."


	22. Frozen Introduction

**Yay! The trailer is up on Youtube for this baby! :) Link is on my profile, guys. Hope you enjoy it. Listen to:**

**Getaway - Peeping Tom (Awesome song!)**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Chapter Twenty-One**_

_**Frozen Introduction**_

The damn place went on forever...

Or maybe it just felt that way because I was seething, raving, _burning_ mad. It was literally radiating off of me in waves, the dark ink turned to a curling smoke that followed me everywhere I went.

Fuck him.

I didn't need this shit. Not right now.

I had to get my mind off it.

Passing several sickeningly bright colored doors, I jiggled my way into an empty room. A store room, it looked like. I made short work of the potted plant in the corner, seating myself on the wilted leaves when I was finished.

I wouldn't cry over him. Hell no. Far from it.

I was just suppressing the urge to commit a murder. I knew how dangerous I was when I was angry.

About twenty minutes of peace and quiet passed by...and then I felt a weird drizzling on my shoulder. Jerking, I swung my head to the side, watching the sand pour down my arm and onto the floor.

"Sandman," I stated, after locating him on the shelf above me. "Had a _great_ introduction to you."

He shrugged, floating down to sit beside me. Oh, wonderful...just what I needed. Fucking _bonding_ time.

"I'm in no mood for company."

The Guardian shrugged again.

"Which translates to fuck off."

He flinched at my language but didn't make a move to leave. Instead, he formed a remarkable image of Jack out of sand above his head.

"Agh!" I turned my face the other way in annoyance, but Sandman followed me, creating a question mark in front of Jack's face.

"_What?_ What about the prick?"

The question mark blinked a couple times, and then the image changed.

Changed to one of me and him...together. The sand version of Jack kissed along my clone's neck while she tipped her head back and gave a soundless moan.

A lump formed in my throat and I forced myself to turn the other way, squeezing my thighs together. "Yeah...so?"

The sand changed again, and I snuck a peak.

The question mark was back.

"What?"

With a silent sigh, he spelled out the word.

H. Y. ?

"What do you mean _why?"_

The next image was almost laughable. Jack...with devil horns.

A small giggle lodged in my throat, and I nodded, "You're right about that."

Another question mark.

"He's an asshole," I said curtly, moving to rest my elbows on my knees. "A chauvinistic, pride-heavy, horribly good-looking asshole." I winced at the last bit, and my overly large mouth.

To my surprise, however, Sandman nodded in understanding.

"Oh, right..." I murmured. "You work with him."

NOT. SO. BAD.

The words taunted me above his head and I released an angry sigh, "Maybe not to you...hence the word _chauvinist_."

Another silence came and went, and with it my patience. I stood up abruptly after a few minutes, brushing off my jeans and giving Sandman the closest thing he'd ever get to a goodbye from me.

A nod.

Then I left.

I went trudging down the halls again, but the black smoke had faded, my anger misting into annoyance.

I didn't want to_ be _here. There was nothing for me. They probably couldn't do a thing about that contract. At the thought, Alastor's face flashed inside my brain and I shuddered, rubbing my forehead as if to wipe it away.

That was when I ran into it.

A big, fuzzy thing.

Blinking from the shock, my eyes traveled up. And up and up and up. My god. A yeti.

I couldn't help the pleased smile that spread across my face. "Thought you guys weren't real."

The yeti took a step back with an offended grunt, only causing me to laugh.

And that made him mad.

In the span of about ten seconds, he'd leapt forward, grabbed me by the hair and stuffed me into some kind of overlarge present bag, tying the knot and marching off down the corridor.

"What the hell?" I screeched from inside it, my voice most likely muffled. "Let me out, sweater vest!"

And I proceeded to kick and swing and writhe inside the bag until I got really tired.

The yeti dumped me out on the floor suddenly, and after rolling a couple of feet, and found myself face to boot with the one and only St. Nick. Or North, as they called him.

Shifting my glare from his feet to his face, I got swiftly to my feet, and the room darkened with my anger.

We weren't alone.

No...I somehow found myself within the alarming presence of every known Guardian. The tooth fairy, Sandman, North, Bunnymund...even Jack.

He was sitting in the back of the round room, beside a giant globe, slumped over with his elbows on his knees. God-he wouldn't even look at me.

The black smudges of my hands were still on his chest...and he looked miserable.

I forced myself to be indifferent, and yet a small twinge of guilt survived.

_No, _I scolded myself. _Guilt turns to weakness._

"That's a hell of a way to introduce yourself!" I spat caustically at North. "I just _love_ being thrown in bags and tossed around."

I received nothing but a thick, raised brow.

"Tell me..." I stalked toward him, "do you want to get on my bad side? Because I can show you bad. Maybe even enough to rival my fath-"

"_Enough."_

It was the tooth fairy. And she had a _tone. _

"Why are you here?" she asked, flying over to hover before me-and she dared to think she was superior.

"Excuse me?" I growled.

"You bring pain with you. Darkness. Why do you haunt our home, horror-bringer?"

I was about to give her the telling-off of her life, when Jack's voice cut through-quiet and depressed, but firm.

"_Watch your mouth."_

The fairy looked startled, face glowing suddenly with a furious blush.

"But-Jack-" she stuttered, the superior expression melting when she turned to look at him.

"Don't make me say it again," he warned, looking up for half a second to pierce her with his gaze.

And damn but that warmth seeped into me again. That feeling of protection-of safety.

I felt _affectionate. _

Again.

Damn him.

* * *

**Once again, guys-the trailer is up :) Check my profile for the link. :D**


	23. Frozen Helplessness

**Yay! I got some awesome feedback on my trailer. So glad you guys liked it. :) Listen to:**

**Kryptonite - Three Doors Down**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

_**Frozen Helplessness**_

"She has to go, Jack. I'm sorry," North explained in a heavy Russian accent, a look of exasperation on his face. Jack glanced up from his hands, as if he were nursing a migraine.

"You don't know how much trouble she's in."

"Why would it matter to us?" Tooth demanded, tapping her little toes in the air. "She's evil-"

Jack shot her a warning look, and I was amazed to see her immediately shut up. _"She isn't evil,_ Tooth."

I stood in the middle of them all, completely unaware as to what I should do. Talk? Don't talk? Leave? Don't leave? It was a mess. All I knew was that I'd never feel welcome here.

Not in a million years.

The Guardians continued to argue over whether I should stay. Sandman and Jack had my back, but the other three were dead set against it.

"She's Pitch's daughter!" Tooth screeched at one point.

"She's nothing like him!" Jack defended.

"Could've fooled me..."

"I've had enough," I snapped suddenly. "I didn't even want to come. _Move." _And I made to push past them, but Jack was on his feet in a millisecond, arm looping around my waist and yanking me back against his body.

I felt the desire swell within me-and mentally pounded it to dust.

"Get off."

As I shoved him away, I noticed his expression again. God damn. He looked_ really_ bad. I hadn't expected the depression to hit him so hard.

I forced myself to swallow the guilt once more, trudging out of the room without looking back.

But I heard his footsteps behind me instantly, accompanied by an exclamation of, "Fuck no! Get back here, Collis."

I ignored him.

I ignored him as long as I possibly could, I guess.

He caught up with me a few halls later, cold hand snatching back my arm and spinning me around to face him.

He shook me. "I didn't take you all this way to have you throw it out the window like that."

"Why the hell should I care? After what you said to me?" I struggled furiously to get free.

"God_ dammit, _Collis!" This jolt was rougher. "You think I meant that?"

My eyes widened with incredulity...then rage.

"You think I _actually meant_ that?" he repeated forcefully.

"OF COURSE I DO!" I roared. _"I always will!" _

"Don't do this to me!" he growled, getting right in my face. "You_ know _I was angry. I say things I don't mean."

My fists tightened in blinding fury. _"You. Are. A. Coward." _

"What?"

"A_ coward._ For pushing me away like you did." I glared at him. "And I don't fall for cowards. Leave me alone."

"I took advantage of you!" he shouted, stopping my struggling at once.

Now I was wide-eyed with confusion.

"I took advantage of you." When he said it again, it was only a whisper. His grip relaxed on my arm and his shoulders slouched.

"I don't understand..." I said slowly. Warily. I could tell by the look in his eyes that this would be a heavy confession.

"I..." he struggled to begin, "I _had _to have you. You were beautiful even when you were a little girl. I..._had_ to. I couldn't control myself. I mean...all these fantasies..."

He let go of me completely and slumped against the wall, rubbing his forehead with angst.

"You forget, no matter how long I've lived...I'm still just a teenager. I can't...I can't handle this kind of desire. I mean, it hurts. It physically, _physically_ hurts."

I could hardly breathe.

"Never," he murmured, jaw tightening as if infuriated with himself. "I should never have touched you. I.._.used_ you."

Our eyes met-and a fire burned between them. His were timid and ashamed, mine glowing with shock and disbelief.

"What do you mean...used?" I whispered.

"I needed to satisfy myself."

My fingernails were digging crescent shapes into the heels of my hands.

"And are you?" I breathed.

"Am I what?"

"Are you satisfied?"

I watched his Adam's apple bob when he swallowed.

"_No." _

As if by some chain reaction, molten lava poured through my body-straight to my groin-electrifying me. I visibly shuddered, and thick, musky liquid dampened between my legs.

The heady scent of my arousal was obvious.

Jack's nostrils flared...and I knew that he knew even before his eyes flickered downward on my body. He swayed where he stood, having to brace himself with the wall again, hand firm, veins in his arm bulging with some sort of repressed emotion.

I ran.

I bolted like a wild boar, terrified of my own feelings. Of my weakness for him.

I ran until I collided with yet another yeti.

Gazing up at him desperately, I resorted to begging.

"Please. Please, give me someplace to stay for the night. _Please."_

_I can't be near him. I'll give in._

"Please. Just the night."

The confused looking beast nodded, motioning for me to follow him down the hall. He must've known who I was, or I don't think he would've complied so quickly.

After what felt like forever, he let me into an empty room in the far corner of a hall. It was perfectly secluded.

And after a quick thanks, I barricaded myself inside.

_No, no, no, no, no. Fight it, Collis. Fight it. You don't need him. You don't need him._

It took an hour for me to relax, and even then I was still a little edgy.

I'd go back to Toronto first thing in the morning. It was safer than Michigan, and hell-I liked the place. I could fend for myself once I got there.

I just had to make sure Jack wasn't involved in any of the equations.

With a long, shaky sigh, I moved further into the room.

It was a bedroom, no doubt. An old one. Nobody had used it in a while, I could tell, perfect white sheets as untouched as they were.

After sprawling across the bed for a good twenty minutes and contemplating my life, I dragged myself into the bathroom for a shower.

That was what I needed.

Some good, hot water.

* * *

**ATTENTION: Readers, I am having a Youtube trailer contest for this story! The Deadline is April 5th. Create a trailer for Frosted, upload it to Youtube, send me the link (With spaces between each character) and I will choose a winner. The winner will get a private chat session with me in which they will design their own scene between the characters. It can be either a plot twist or a love scene :) GOOD LUCK!**

**Rules:**

**Must include at least 1 quote from the story.**

**Must be at least 1.5 minutes long.**

**Must include music.**

**Reward:**

**If you win, you get to design your own love scene/plot twist between Collis and Jack. You will also receive a chapter dedication, and a new character will be given the name of your choice.**

**ONCE AGAIN, GOOD LUCK EVERYONE. **


	24. Frozen Bruises

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT. (I did promise you guys, didn't I?) Listen to:**

**Always - Saliva (SEXY SONG!)**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Chapter Twenty-Three**_

_**Frozen Bruises**_

I let the smoldering droplets slide down my back with a sigh, arching into the stream. It relaxed all my tense muscles...relieved all the soreness.

Groaning, I realized there was still a subtle ache between my thighs.

_Still._

Shaking my head, I focused on the water again, watching the steam rise in the air. The glass doors of the shower fogged up in no time, and I was pretty damn sure I'd spend the next hour in here, provided the hot water didn't give out.

It was strange-looking at my body. It seemed _changed._

I mean, everything was the same. Black hair so long it draped over my ribs when it was wet...barely there freckles and stinging, brass-colored eyes I could see reflected through the hazy glass. My legs were still long and my torso was still short. I was still a little too thin. My piercings were still in place...my skin was clear of tattoos...

So what was off?

_Nothing,_ I tried to convince myself._ Absolutely nothing. You're perfectly normal, Collis._

I flicked my nipple ring absently in thought, bowing my head against the intense stream from the shower head.

Of all things confusing at the present moment, most shockingly was the extent of my powers. They'd never been this intense before. I'd never had smoke fucking _roll off of me_. It was overwhelming, to say the least.

_Sing, _I thought. _You know it calms you down._

Yeah, maybe. But I hadn't sung in a long time. A long, _long_ time.

Rolling my eyes at myself, I let the first chords hum from my throat, echoing pleasantly around the wet walls. Showers were always so acoustic. Shortly after, I moved on to lyric.

"_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, take your aim. Fire away, fire away. You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium..." _

My fingernails scraped along the tile wall, making small, powerful indents.

"_Shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium."_

And in my own privacy, my own comfort...I let one tear fall.

"_Stone-hard...machine gun...firing at the ones who run. Stone-hard, as bulletproof glass. I am titanium..." _

Hands slipped around my hips, naked arms cold and strong.

I gasped, reeling forward and letting out a wild shriek, but they just gripped me tighter. I was drawn back against a hard body, muscled and bare-naked skin on skin...and Jack's face nestled into my shoulder.

"Shh..." he breathed, placing a soft kiss on the side of my throat, "keep singing..."

Instantly, I was gasping for breath-both out of terror and out of lust. "J-Jack?" I stuttered. I quickly gathered an intense inhale.

And relief filled me.

The smell of peppermint and rain was quite present.

For better or for worse, this _was_ Jack. The real one. I couldn't tell whether I relaxed or tensed in his arms.

As the hot water pelted us from above, his cold didn't even affect me. It was almost neutralized by it. And it took everything I had not to groan with satisfaction.

His palms slid up my torso, splaying out over my ribs, and his voice continued in my ear-intoxicating.

"I like it when you sing...keep singing..."

That damn word spilled out of me again, but this time in an entirely different context. _"Please."_

"What do you want?" His words vibrated against my skin, lips moist and almost stinging. He touched my breasts. Gently. Featherlight.

"I want you..." I tried, but it didn't come out right away. "I want you to-"

He hummed, pressing a little firmer against me. I forced my eyes not to roll back into my head.

"I want you to _stop," _I finally managed.

Jack went still. So still. I'd never known a person could freeze this way.

Then his hands dropped and he released me abruptly, the sense of loss impossible to ignore.

I tried to take a breath and tell myself that this was what I wanted. Space and simpleness. A life uncomplicated by sex or...love.

But it was harder than I thought it'd be.

"Look at me," he snapped, voice suddenly rough. Brutal.

"_No," _I bit out, bracing my hands against the wall in front of me and clenching my jaw.

"_Look at me."_

"I can't!" Jesus Christ, I sounded pathetic.

I felt his weight shift on the tile floor. Unsure. Timid.

"Why?"

"Because I can't!" I cried, pounding my fist on the wall. "I can't or I'll..." but I trailed off.

He moved close again, shadow growing behind me, and placed his palms on either side of mine, boxing me in. "Or you'll what?" he whispered, chilled breath caressing my ear. Then, in a swift but gentle movement, before I'd even realized, he turned me around.

And we were face to face.

_God damn your blue eyes, _I thought. _Damn them, damn them, damn them..._

"Or I'll give in..." It was a whimper.

He swallowed hard, eyes intent. "You told me something I'm not inclined to forget last night. You told me to_ let go." _His hand came up to tuck a wet lock of hair behind my ear. "I want you to do the same."

Breaths coming it short, sporadic blasts, I gasped out, "You said you didn't...want me."

He slammed his palm against the tile next to my ear, shocking me with his sudden rage. "I _never_ said that."

How could he go from hot to cold so quickly?

Forcing myself to say what I truly believed, I had to look away, "I am a bruise, Jack. You've only helped me realize that...that I don't want to bruise you."

His eyes lit up with..._something. _Fury? Disbelief? Desire? I couldn't tell anymore.

Then his hands smacked down on my hips and he slammed me into the wall, hard and unforgiving, yet perfect all the same.

"If you are a bruise, Collis..." he growled, "then god dammit, I want to be black and blue."

And he didn't give me a chance to react-to respond. His lips were on mine before I could even take a breath. Like liquid nitrogen, they sealed themselves to me, molding as if they were meant to. He bit down hard, and I could taste the iron of my blood being passed between us.

He kissed the blood away, lapping it up with his skilled tongue and then forcing it into my mouth. I opened up wide for him. I couldn't help it.

_You're weak, Collis, _I told myself. _So, so weak._

"This is wrong!" I gasped when he broke away, but he smothered the words again in another instant. It was to the point where I could only get a word out every other minute.

"This is wrong! We can't do this! This is-"

"_Stop talking,"_ he demanded. And then he rubbed himself against me in such a way that it was impossible not to feel his erection, pressing shamelessly on my abdomen with no fabric to separate us.

I sucked in a sharp breath, and he took advantage of this vulnerability to pin my wrists against the wall behind me.

We stared.

Just stared at each other.

Then I asked a very stupid question.

"Are you..._raping_ me?" But the lack of anger in my voice told him I was unsure.

"Not if you say you want me," he murmured. "Then it would just be me..." his hand trickled off one wrist to trail down my breast and tease my nipple, "making love to you..." he moved the other hand to my pelvic bone, then lower, _"violently." _

His finger thrust upward inside of me, just as powerfully as he described it, and a wanton moan-or was it a scream?-burst out of my throat.

"But I won't rape you, baby. You've got to tell me...or this stops," he warned seductively in my ear.

Fuck it.

Who was I kidding?

I was head over motherfucking heals.

"Yes," I panted, nodding furiously, "yes, I want you."

* * *

**The song Collis sings in this chapter is called Titanium. It's the acoustic version by Gavin Mikhail. I would've put it up top except I didn't think it quite fit the rest of the chapter.**

**Speaking of Always, don't you love how he says "done with you..." after the first few lines. The whisper? Ugh! Sooooo sexy. Freaking ovaries exploding!**

**Anyway, haha-just having a weird rant.**


	25. Frozen Witness

**Okay, so firstly, a little housekeeping: To the little shit who's sending me death threats because I haven't updated in a while, you're going about it all wrong. Doing that only makes me want to delay the update, moron. Watch what you say, or I'll just discontinue the story all together. And that's not really fair to my other, PATIENT readers, is it? **

**Right, now that that's done, sorry to the rest of you! You wonderful fans, you! Thanks for sticking with this. Sorry for the wait, but I've been really busy lately. You should check out my profile! I just updated it with a link to a fabulous piece of fanart by SymphyBunny. It's truly breathtaking-I mean...THE DETAIL! :) :)  
**

**Now, on to the chapter :) WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT. Listen to:**

**Blood - In This Moment (This is a very violent, passionate, FITTING song :) I really recommend it.)**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Chapter Twenty-Four**_

_**Frozen Witness**_

_~This chapter is dedicated to SymphyBunny for the beautiful fanart she made for this story. Thanks again, Hon~  
_

"Spread your legs," he demanded in a harsh voice. "I'm not going to be gentle."

And_ oh_, but I welcomed those words with a moan of satisfaction. Parting my thighs a little further, I allowed his hand to sweep under me more comfortably, and he didn't hesitate to plunge his finger inside again and lift me off the ground with it.

It hurt. I will not deny that it hurt-quite a bit. But it was a strange kind of pain. A pain that I almost _craved_...because it made me feel...oh, I don't know. Whole? Real? Alive?

Yeah, that was it._ Alive. _

On an entire other level of thinking, I contemplated just how strong he had to be, to lift me like that. It made me bite my lip and suppress a dark grin.

"_Christ," _he ground out, scraping his fingernail along my inner walls and making me scream in agony, almost drowning out his next words. "You. Make. Me. _Furious." _

"Agh! How furious?" I gasped out, writhing. I was baiting him and I knew it.

"_FURIOUS!" _

And in an instant, he'd ripped his finger out and replaced it with his pulsing member, slamming into me mercilessly, as if he was trying to cause me as much pain as was possible.

Too bad for him he was failing.

I shrieked in pleasure this time, clawing at his back and leaving the deepest scratches I could to return the favor. Jack held a promise in his eyes. In the deep, blue eyes glittering with mischief.

A promise that he was going to_ fuck me senseless. _

He rammed me into the wall again, roughly forcing my legs around his waist with another pounding thrust.

I'd have to be stitched up after this. I could tell. He was ripping me open inside.

Dragging my nails down his muscular arms, I started to grind with him, meeting him thrust for thrust with a hunger I couldn't control. It was as if we were unleashing all our troubles-all the built up turmoil of our lives.

And in that moment it was blatantly obvious.

We needed each other. We had to be together or we'd certainly go mad.

And I embraced the idea with open arms.

I didn't care what he'd said to me this morning. I didn't care how little we really knew each other. I didn't care that I was the fucking_ goddess_ of death!

All of that was a mere shadow in my mind.

Jack started to make these delicious growling noises in my ear as he neared his climax, undulating against me. I had a wonderful view of his back, getting to watch his muscles ripple with every pulse-every grind.

But apparently it wasn't enough for him...and I'd be hard-pressed to admit that I was satisfied either. In an instant. he'd lifted me all the way up and then flipped us around, throwing our bodies to the floor of the shower and cracking the tile.

The water ricocheted off his back as he hammered into me, arms supporting his upper body as if he was doing push-ups.

I started to gasp and mewl, writhing and shaking my head back and forth. The multitude of sensations coursing through my veins were almost too much to bear.

And at last, with one final pound, he erupted inside of me, cold jets of moisture shooting through my entrance, and I came with a loud scream, my vision turned to white.

We slowly sank from our high with labored breaths, Jack's tense body going limp above me and smothering me with his immense, comforting weight. He buried his face in my neck, panting against me as my hands rose and fell on his back with every expand of his chest.

"Well, _fuck_..." was all I could say. Jack's deep laugh vibrated across my skin, sending shivers down my spine.

"You must think I'm finished with you," he murmured, and my eyes widened. His arms snaked beneath my back, drawing me out of the water's warmth and into his hold. "I'm not finished. No...I won't be finished until you've screamed yourself hoarse."

A strange, breathy giggle poured out of my mouth as he tossed me over his shoulder and stepped out of the shower, wet feet slapping against the tile floor. We blatantly ignored the deep red blood stains on the ground where we'd been.

And I was glad he had no regrets.

He also seemed to lack any sort of embarrassment at our nakedness. He simply flung the door to the room wide and stalked through the halls toward his own bedroom.

It was only luck and coincidence that no one saw us.

"I can't believe you just did that," I whisper-yelled as he shut the door behind him.

"I think your virtue's safe," he responded, shortly before flinging me onto a wide-and surprisingly _warm_-bed.

Ha! As if he hadn't completely obliterated my innocence a few minutes ago.

But all the laughter in my head died instantly when he sank down to his knees at the foot of the bed.

"Jack..." I breathed, dumbstruck. "What-what are you doing?"

He only glanced at me once before focusing his gaze on my body. I thought I saw him lick his lips.

"NO!" I shrieked, suddenly realizing. "No, Jack! No way in _hell-"_

He yanked sharply on my ankles, ignoring my struggle and dragging me toward him until my calves dangled off the bed and his face was just inches away from the apex of my thighs.

I writhed, bucking my hips and trying to silence the quivering desire in my gut. "NO! I won't let you! Goddammit, I'll die!"

He quirked a brow at me, his grip on my thighs unrelenting, "Why do you say that?"

"It's _humiliating!"_

"Really? I like to think of it more as..._worshipping." _His breath tickled my nether regions and I tried to slam my legs shut, but he would have none of it, prying them apart again. "I've wanted to taste you for a long time, Collis...you're just going to have to let me."

I restrained a moan, forcing my eyes not to roll back into my head.

"Stop struggling," he demanded, and before I expected it, his palm came down on my thigh with a hard slap.

The sudden pain shocked me, and I went silent.

To soothe the ache, he ran his cold fingers over the red handprint on my skin, then leaned down to caress it with his lips, whispering sweet nothings against me.

I was still trembling a little.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked.

I contemplated it for a second. Was I? No...no, I didn't think I was. Just a little winded. He was a hard man to predict...and I didn't quite know what to do with myself.

"No. No, I'm not afraid of you," I whispered. Our eyes met in the dark, glimmering from the faint moonlight that had trickled into the room.

"Good," he murmured, and then his mouth was on me. _Everywhere. _

A wild scream ripped out of me as my senses went ballistic. I'd never felt such a feeling before-as if I was on fire with ecstasy. Drugged. Drunken. _Mad. _My fingers tangled in the sheets, twisting them into knots each time his tongue flicked across that pearl of nerves.

"Oh, Jack! Oh GOD!"

I arched my back, squealing and moaning, but he would grant me no rest. No respite.

That is, until he tore his mouth away and lunged over me, filling me in one clean sweep.

The sensations exploded into an armageddon. Everything around me disappeared, and there was only him. Him, him, him...everywhere_ him._ His scent as I breathed it in so deeply...his taste as I laved my tongue across his lips...his skin as it glided beneath my fingers.

He was all in existence at that moment.

And then of course something had to come and tear it all down. Things were always ruined for us.

A knock sounded on the door, immediately followed by the knob being twisted and opened, and then a timid, feminine voice jarring our wonderful fantasy.

"Jack?"

But he'd already lifted me up onto his lap, impaling me upon him as we reached the inevitable climax.

We both knew who was in the room...watching..._right now._..

"I can't stop it," Jack gasped, and again our eyes met with such clarity-such understanding. And so we hit our peaks identically, groaning and screaming and whimpering, all the while knowing we were not alone.

The haze of bliss dissipated far too quickly, replaced by dread.

Our love...our private, _sacred_ moment...had been witnessed by none other than the skinny little dip-shit Tooth Fairy.

* * *

**Hey! Almost forgot! Is anybody working on those trailers? Remember...due date is April 5th! DUN DUN DUN DUN... XD. Hope you're having fun with it :) XOXOXOX  
**


	26. Frozen Tension

**Damn, it's been a long time. I'm really sorry you guys. You're so brilliantly faithful, though-and I figured, in honor of 500 reviews, I should post. So here it is. :) Listen to:**

**Fake It - Seether (Epic song!)**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Chapter Twenty-Five**_

_**Frozen Tension **_

_~This chapter is dedicated to all of you fabulous readers for sticking with it and inspiring me every day~  
_

"Jack..." Tooth gasped. It was more like a hiccup. _"What-"_

"Get out of here, Tooth," he warned, hitching me higher onto his lap in what was likely meant to be a protective gesture, but only registered a pleasured mewl out of me as he sank deeper into my depths.

When Tooth hesitated, he snapped, _"Get out!" _and she jumped, scurrying from the room with a loud sob.

Jack turned back to me with a half-sigh, half-groan as the door clicked shut, burying his face into my neck and dragging his lips across it.

"We just-" I panted.

"I know."

"And she-"

"Uh-huh."

I tried to gaze down at him seriously, but the things he was doing with his mouth made my eyelids flutter and my jaw go slack. "Jack...the Guardians will all know. In a matter of minutes. She-she seems like the type to g-gossip," I stammered, fingers tangling in his hair as he bent to take one of my breasts into his mouth and suck.

"Jack-I'm serious!" I tried to protest.

His lips slipped off my nipple with a wet _pop_, and he glanced up at me, "Does it look like I'm laughing?"

"It looks like you aren't paying attention..." I moaned when his hand slid down between us to tease my clitoris and his teeth nipped at my earlobe.

The next interruption was a loud pound on the door, and then North's booming shout of, "JACK!"

I jerked, startled, but Jack continued to kiss and fondle me as if nothing had happened.

"Jack," I shook his shoulder frantically.

"Christ..." he mumbled, "why don't we just invite the whole fucking planet in here?" Then he shouted at the door, "I'M BUSY!"

"JACK!" The next pound sounded powerful enough to challenge the door's strength. "OPEN THIS DOOR!" I heard a splinter in the wood.

Jack growled huskily into my neck, fingers still stroking me hypnotically, and without having to look, thrust out his free arm with his palm flat. In a split second, shards of ice blasted against the door, completely sealing it.

The pounds grew rougher as my second climax drew nearer. Somehow, watching him use his strength-use the power I rarely got to see-turned me on more than anything else.

Something slid through a crack in the door...a trail of sand, floating delicately through the air toward us. For a moment, I worried that it was the Sandman himself, come to witness our debauchery...but it was only his sand.

Rhythmically, the grains formed an exclamation point in the air, blinking over and over again. The ice started to crack.

"Jack," I gasped, "please! We need to stop. Not again, _please!" _

With an angry sigh, his fingers ceased and he released me. Staring straight into my eyes, he slid out of me with a look of barely restrained lust. Then he swept me behind his broad, muscled back, hiding all but my face from view.

The ice shattered, and the door came crashing down. The hallway's light spilled into the room, and with it, the gazes of three very angry Guardians...and the Sandman. But he only looked apologetic.

Tooth had the nerve to look smug-like the childish little tattle-tale that she was. I glared at her over Jack's shoulder, gripping his biceps almost...possessively. He squeezed my thigh in reassurance.

"How dare you!?" North roared, thundering into the room. "You. Are. A. _Guardian!" _

"Get out," Jack growled.

North paid no attention, moving so close they were only centimeters apart and, to my shock, grabbing Jack around the neck.

The action frightened me so much that I released one bicep and threw out my hand, allowing some of my own power to protect us.

Black smoke drifted from the pores in my skin, circling around North's hand.

For a moment, he seemed indifferent. Then he winced...then howled in pain.

"Let him go..." I warned, pushing the darkness a little harder and hearing his cries inch up a few octaves.

The rabbit hurried into the room, taking North by the arm and trying to yank him away. "Mate, stop-she's gonna seriously hurt you."

North's usually cherry-red cheeks turned a rather sour shade of gray, and when his cheeks began to hollow out, he released my lover, stumbling backward.

Jack's hand instantly went to mine, entwining our fingers and gripping tight. He belted my arms around his strong, smooth torso and then turned to face the Guardians head-on.

"You have no right to be here. It's our business. No one else's."

North, having regained some of his fervor after a moment, shoved an angry sausage-sized finger toward us, "IT IS OUR BUSINESS! _She is a danger to all of us!"_

"I'll say it again..."

I didn't even have to see Jack's face to know he wore a particularly vicious glare.

"_Get. Out." _

"I should've known..." North raved right over him. "What in god's name was the Man in the Moon thinking? YOU. You! Of all people. YOU. You are unworthy of this task!"

"I have violated no law!" Jack countered.

"It shouldn't have to be a law!" Tooth butt in. "It should be instinctive! Someone like you should _know_ not to be with...someone like_ her." _

"I'll tear your wings right off, bitch-"

Jack reached back to gently tuck my face into his shoulder and stop my talking.

"If anyone's violating anything, it's you lot. This is a private matter-and I want you _out."_

Before anything else could be said, he'd leapt out from in front of me, completely naked, and stalked toward them menacingly.

It was obvious they were threatened by him. He had a hell of a lot of power, and they seemed to know it from the way they backed up.

With one great shove, Jack had North and all the others crowded up behind him thrust back out into the hall.

But as he was picking up the broken door, just before he slammed it on them, North managed to say one last thing.

"You don't know what you're doing, Jack! Alastor will-"

SLAM.

The door was in its place.

* * *

**Hey guys! Be sure to vote for Frosted on my profile if you want me to start a fan art contest for this story! :)  
**


	27. Frozen Deserter

**Alright, alright, alright-I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I've had a lot of other things going on and I've been struggling to figure out just where I want this story to go, and needless to say, I got swept up by the tide. No fear! I am not abandoning it! I would like to take a moment to thank the anonymous reviewer who let me know their opinion on the story, and also the anonymous reviewer who defended me to them. I appreciate both of you :D I understand that this story is dark and by no means for children, but all of my stories are like that, and I enjoy twisting things. I apologize if my twisting has offended anybody. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and again, I apologize for the wait. Listen to:**

**Halo - Soil (Very good)**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Chapter Twenty-Six**_

_**Frozen Deserter**_

I shrank back into the sheets, eyes wide as the words sunk in.

Jack remained at the door, hands still splayed across the wood, his back to me. I could hear his soft breaths, watched his broad shoulders rise and fall with every one. And it was as if he knew what he'd see before he even turned around.

Knew that my expression would be one of horror. Disbelief. Betrayal.

"Collis..." he whispered.

I swallowed hard.

"_Collis,"_ he said again, with more force.

"I need my clothes."

"What?"

"My clothes. Please go get my clothes. Then we'll talk."

When I sensed that he might turn, I ducked my head, staring pointedly at the sheets. I could not bear to see his face...not when I knew what I had to do.

"Collis," he said once more, and this time it was more like a sigh. "I'll be right back. Alright? Stay here."

I grit my teeth, wishing I could block out the sound of him leaving. The sound of the door clicking shut.

Then I forced myself into action, springing from the bed toward the dresser. I tore through the drawers, searching for clothes but finding only a couple of bottles of red wine.

Jack's habits were...more severe than I thought.

For a moment, I stood there, hands shaking, trying to figure out what to do.

And then I yanked the cork from one of the bottles and ran back to the bed, spreading out the sheets.

Quickly, I spilled the wine over the white material in messy lettering, spelling out the words _I'm sorry _as clearly as I could. I had to choke back a sob as I stepped back, staring at it...

And then I ran for the window, wrenching it open and flinging myself out into the night, completely naked, without a second thought.

I had to get away from him...no matter how much I cared.

If he knew _anything_ about Alastor...had anything to _do_ with him...that made Jack a danger to me. And I had to get away because there was no way in hell he'd simply let me leave.

I fell...

Fell through cold, bitter air, crashing fast toward the expanse of black water below their candy fortress.

The impact would kill me, but I'd known that when I jumped.

And so I summoned my anger...my fear...my rage at so much betrayal...and let the smoke trickle from my fingers, surrounding me in a cloud of dark energy.

It was like being lifted by puppet strings-like I was marionette-and I stilled just inches above the water, hovering.

Then I let it carry me.

Far, far, far away...slipping through the night in silence, the cool breeze against my skin feeling almost like a taunt. Making me think of Jack...

And it was possibly one of the most difficult things I'd ever had to do. Convincing myself that leaving Jack was for the best...forcing myself not to turn back and run to him.

The lake soon disappeared beneath me, replaced by a long expanse of land covered in pine trees. I drank in their scent, hoping it would distract me, and shut my eyes for just a minute.

Bad idea.

I should've known I was being watched.

And seconds later, I flew right into him.

There was a fleeting moment where I believed it was Jack, but the thought crumpled and warped into one of fear-of dread-as I recognized the touch.

Dark and slow and awful.

Alastor.

He had me suspended in the air, and I hadn't the faintest idea how the hell _he_ was flying, but the point was that he had me.

"You should've stayed in that cute little fortress..." he purred.

I couldn't help it.

I screamed.

There were several seconds in which we struggled in midair, and then one of his thin, boney hands wrapped around the back of my neck, pinching beneath my ears...and I saw black.

_Jack._

_Jack._

_Jack._

_I'm sorry..._

How could I've been so stupid...?

It felt like hours I'd been out cold, lying somewhere...trapped...scared...alone.

Well, alone but for _him. _

My eyes didn't want to open. I didn't want to be awake. Because being awake meant accepting where I was...and what I'd done so foolishly. So rashly.

Why didn't I think things through?

I should've spoken to Jack...should've let him explain. God _dammit!_

But that was the least of my worries at this point.

I was no longer a virgin.

And Alastor would figure it out, if he didn't already know.

His words flooded back to me...

_"Remember the rules, kitten...don't think I won't notice if you've been with another man-I'll smell it on you."_

And then...

"_If I do...I'll punish you-and then I'll kill him."_

Bile rose up in my throat, and I was forced to awaken, to flip over so I didn't choke. And then I was retching. Violently.

It took forever to subside.

But when it did, I heard him clear his throat from somewhere behind me, and I jumped, a small shriek ripping out of me. I whipped around to face him, looming darkly in a far corner, a smug smile curving his thin lips.

"Morning, kitten..." he murmured, uncrossing his arms and approaching slowly.

I glanced down at the red silk bed I'd been spread out upon, suddenly proud of myself for getting sick all over it, then back up at him.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

I couldn't see much of anything else, actually. The room was excessively dark. But I could see Alastor clearly enough, and by my standards, that was too much.

"Leave me alone," I said halfheartedly. It was just for show at this point.

There was nothing I could do.

"Tired of resisting yet?" he asked.

"I wouldn't be resisting if you just released me."

"Really, darling, you must give me more credit than that. I am _far _more intelligent than you," he chuckled. "Which is why..." and I noticed the way he sought my eyes deliberately before he finished his sentence, "I made a point of squashing your pretty little boyfriend before you woke up..."

* * *

**VOTE FOR MY NEXT STORY AT THE TOP OF MY PROFILE PAGE :)  
**


End file.
